


Время расправить крылья

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Road Trips, Slow Burn, the kind of brownham this fandom needed a lot I'm telling ya
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Роадстори обо всем том, что было бы после, умри Ганнибал Лектер той ночью в бассейне.





	1. Пути назад нет

**Author's Note:**

> Важно! СТИЛЬ И ХАРАКТЕРИЗАЦИИ между первой и последующими частями, как сразу же бросится в глаза, будут отличаться (в лучшую сторону) из-за долгого перерыва в написании, но надеюсь, что оно не помешает прочтению.

Воздух в его сне горчит хлоркой и железом, но Уилл смакует каждый свой вдох, будто свежий бриз на берегу океана.  
  
В его руках нож, который он чистит тряпкой, а перед ним — самодельный алтарь, на котором Ганнибал Лектер, лишенный и гюбриса, и извечных доспехов из ткани, отчаянно борется за сохранение баланса.  
  
Ганнибал обречен. Об этом шепчет биение капель, срывающихся с его предплечий, и скрип веревки, обхватывающей его шею, и стук ведра под его слабеющими ногами, и хрип, покидающий его лживый рот. Его кровь стекает по мраморным ступеням к ногам Уилла и питает потайные корни его существа. Уилл принимает это, это справедливо.  
  
Во сне есть что-то глубоко библейское, но причина тому ускользает от Уилла, когда он начинает сосредотачиваться на проступающем рядом присутствии. Это не Рогатый Человек.  
  
Сначала этот кто-то в комнате с алтарем вместе с ним, затем — за пределами сна. Он обретает форму знакомого Уиллу скрипучего голоса и руки на его плече, будящей его осторожно, но настойчиво:  
  
— Просыпайтесь, Мистер Грэм.  
  
Со свинцовой головой, Уилл садится на койке, тут же пряча глаза от яркого света сверху. Он обращается к своему посетителю, стараясь прогнать возвращающийся к нему вместе с воспоминаниями о дне образ листового стекла —  _как он мог не предвидеть?_  — со стекающей по нему кровью:  
  
— Сколько сейчас времени?  
  
В шаге от его койки стоит его поклонник, хоть Уиллу и не сразу удается узнать его в пуловере и брюках-хаки. Первая мысль Уилла о том, что сейчас идет не его смена; вторая, просачаивающаяся в Уилла неоспоримым фактом, — что санитар «М. Браун» больше не работает здесь, почему и снял с себя маскировку.  
  
Браун вручает ему стопку одежды и лукаво интересуется:  
  
— Уверены, что первым хотите спросить именно это?  
  
Уилл замирает, вцепляясь взглядом в его лицо.  
  
Он придирчиво изучает каждую черточку человека перед собой в поисках блефа, но, выкрутив эмпатию на полную мощность, находит только любопытство и дымящееся в глубине чужих глаз удовольствие от неразделенного внимания к себе. Браун приветливо смотрит в ответ, и в резко вспотевшем Уилле закипают мешающиеся между собой тревога и надежда, потому что его поклонник  _стоит перед ним_  и у этого могут быть только два возможных объяснения. И от Уилла ждут, чтобы он спросил, какое из них верно.  
  
Он спрашивает. Медленно, со сбегающей по позвоночнику ледяной струей:  
  
— Ты… ты убил Ганнибала Лектера?  
  
Как только слова обретают реальность, Уилл ожидает от себя желания забрать вопрос обратно, но оно не возникает. Никакая его часть не хочет, чтобы человек перед ним рассмеялся, пояснив ему, что диалог, состоявшийся между ними ранее, был экспериментальным розыгрышем Чилтона.  
  
Браун и не делает ничего подобного. Он растягивает губы в полуулыбке, заговорщически кивает и произносит три простых слова, которыми мог бы ответить на «спасибо», высказанное за все еще теплый завтрак:  
  
— Рад быть полезен.  
  
В довершение он кладет руку себе на грудь, как верный вассал, и достоинство и театральность его жеста должны бы выглядеть смехотворно в сыром вонючем подвале, но вовсе не выглядят, исходя от этого человека. А еще, несмотря на эксцентричность, он не кажется безумцем, что означает, что-либо ему удается обманывать эмпатию лучшего профайлера США в реальном времени, либо он действительно…  
  
 _Положил конец всей той боли._  
  
Уилл облизывает губы и уточняет, отчаянно пытаясь ухватиться за реальность происходящего:  
  
— Ты убил  **того самого**  Ганнибала Лектера?  
  
К чести привыкшего к недооцененности своих способностей Брауна, тот вовсе не раздражается и даже не удивляется странному вопросу, когда без ехидства отвечает ему:  
  
— Я не знаю больше никого под этим именем.  
  
Уилл невесело хмыкает этому туше; и сглатывает, обнаруживая себя дезориентированным, как спутник, сорвавшийся с орбиты, немым и онемевшим. Он невидяще смотрит в темный угол камеры.  
  
 _Имеет ли он право вздохнуть спокойно? Возможно ли, что…?_  
  
«Невозможно», комментирует призрак Ганнибала в его голове, но звучит при этом бесстыдно довольно. Гордо. «Какой умница», и последнее могло бы относиться к любому из присутствующих убийц.  
  
— Я отвечу на все ваши вопросы позже, — обещается Браун сквозь нарастающий шум внутренней реки. — Сейчас нам нужно уходить. Берите вещи с собой, переоденетесь снаружи.  
  
Уилл переводит взгляд на Брауна:  
  
— Уходить?  
  
Не растрачиваясь на объяснения, тот чуть склоняет голову и полуповорачивается всем корпусом, точно фокусник в конце номера, указывая в сторону открытой нараспашку двери в камеру справа от них. А врученная Уиллу одежда на проверку оказывается принадлежащей ему — в ней он был задержан по подозрению в убийстве Эбигейл. Поверх стопки лежит незнакомый футляр, но Уилл предчувствует, что узнает очки внутри него.  
  
В воздухе как будто бы держится поздравление с преждевременной выпиской.  
  
— Куда?..  
  
— Как можно дальше отсюда, — размытая бы при других обстоятельствах формулировка, странным образом, звучит как прямой ответ. Возможно, потому что сам Браун ощущается крайне собранным и сфокусированным. — Нас могли услышать до того.  
  
И он прав, снова прав, и Уиллу хочется винить своего поклонника за то, что тот загнал его в угол, но правда ведь в том, что он сделал это сам, когда прошептал свою просьбу через решетку, как непристойность.  
  
Уилл пробует убедиться еще раз, хотя сомневается, что был бы способен поверить, даже увидь сейчас труп Ганнибала на столе для вскрытия:  
  
— Почему ты так уверен, что действительно сделал это? — спрашивает Уилл и добавляет, упирая на взаимопонимание между ними: — Я не хочу испытывать твое терпение, но думаю, что ты понимаешь, насколько для меня важна определенность.  
  
Браун, пугающе сговорчивый, понятливо кивает ему. Он ни разу не моргает, пока объясняет Уиллу:  
  
— Потому что я предположил, что Чесапикскому Потрошителю требуется циркуляция крови, чтобы жить, как любому другому человеку. А ее сложно поддерживать, если ты обескровлен.  
  
Браун сопровождает последние слова ухмылкой, и весь лучится ощущением, что чувство достижения здесь, но умеренно, что в представлении Уилла совершенно не сочетается с фактом, что человек перед ним говорит, что обескровил Ганнибала. Как свинью.  
  
Затем, чужие слова попадают Уиллу не в то горло…  
  
— Я взял трофей в подтверждение, — продолжает Браун. — Он снаружи, со всем остальным.  
  
 _…«Потрошитель», он сказал._  
  
Браун никак не распространяется на тему, но Уилл знает, что именно только что слышал. Он не пытается сгладить острый угол формулировки и звучит ровно:  
  
— Значит, ты знаешь, что я не Потрошитель, — даже когда его руки сжимаются на ткани.  
  
Казалось бы, с тем, что он сказал, у него нет объективных причин настраиваться на насилие, но Уилл не знает, чего еще ожидать, будучи разоблаченным в ситуации, не просто вышедшей из-под контроля, но изначально не находившейся под его контролем. Точно не раздающегося над ним хмыканья и ласкового смешка, от которых вздрагивает, и того, что в следующий момент Браун протянет ему ладонь в простом и понятном приглашении подняться с койки.  
  
— Я уже говорил вам то, что знаю.  
  
 _О, да. Говорил._  
  
— Мы птицы одного полета.  
  
Уилл произносит это как защитную насмешку над ястребиной метафорой, но обнаруживает, что его слова скорее укрепляют ее. Укрепляют уверенность в нем Брауна.  
  
— Да, иначе я бы не зашел так далеко сегодня ночью, мистер Грэм. — Уилл принимает это к сведению и, стараясь отстраниться от напирающих опасений, изучает руку перед собой: узкая ладонь и длинные пальцы с узловатыми суставами.   
  
Он физически чувствует на себе чужой взгляд — внимательный, но не опасный, а уязвимый.   
  
— Пришло время расправить крылья. Вы и я можем сделать это вместе этой ночью.  
  
Уилл слышит, что Браун старается звучать так мягко и открыто, как только может, и то, что эта искренность вызывает у него гусинную кожу, оказывается для него сюрпризом.  
  
 _К нему просто давно никто не тянулся, никто не верил._    
  
Собственные слова возвращаются к Уиллу эхом: «Я думаю, он другой». Его интуиция и эмпатия выносят вердикт: пусть Уилл еще не знает практически ничего о человеке перед собой, но он точно знает, что его поклонник не предаст его. А это все, что ему нужно знать, чтобы действовать сейчас.  
  
Уилл хватается за руку и встает с койки, мимоходом заново отмечая их с Брауном заметную разницу в росте, подсознательно воздействующую на него успокаивающе. Наощупь рука человека, убившего для него Ганнибала, оказывается сухой и теплой, а его рукопожатие уважительным. К тому же, Браун не пытается продлить их физический контакт дольше нужного; Уилл ценит это.  
  
Он смотрит на грязно освещенный коридор за раскрытой дверью своей камеры, полуожидая услышать удаляющееся эхо копыт. Но нет, издалека доносится только шум вентилятора и радио, играющее, кажется, «I'm Coming Out».   
  
 _Как иронично.  
_  
— В этой части больницы сейчас должно быть как минимум полдюжины санитаров и охранников, — говорит Уилл и выдерживает паузу. — Все мертвы?  
  
— Без сознания, поэтому нам надо поспешить.  
  
— Как ты…?  
  
— Дротики с транквилизаторами, — отвечает Браун с полуслова, оставляя Уилла слегка растерянным.  
  
— Хорошо. Это делает вещи сложнее в настоящий момент, но проще в будущем. Чем больше жертв, тем активнее поиски.  
  
Уилл стыдливо думает о том, что испытывает облегчение не от радости за то, что невинные люди остались живы, а от того, что его пособник мыслит практично.  
  
Браун ухмыляется ему.  
  
— Быть в розыске с инсайдером Бюро — большое преимущество.  
  
Это заставляет Уилла нахмуриться. Он догадывается, что мужчина перед ним взвесил риски еще перед тем, как организовать происходящее, но странным образом не может не чувствовать сомнение в том, что тот до конца осознает, на что идет. Возможно, дело в том, что он и сам не может проникнуться происходящим.  
  
Уилл проясняет, сколь опасно то бы не было (но если он идет на это, то обязан будет рисковать):  
  
— Ты действительно готов выбросить свою жизнь, какая она есть сейчас, ради… — он запинается и, нахмурившись, заканчивает мысль как можно более абстрактно: — чего-то другого? Ты в самом деле настолько доверяешь своему плану?   
  
Браун задирает брови и возвращает ему вопрос:  
  
— А вы хотите довериться мне, мистер Грэм?  
  
Уилл смотрит на изогнутый шрам на его подбородке, как старался делать в зале для терапии в первый разговор, гадая откуда тот мог взяться. По какой-то причине он убежден, что Браун слышит его ответ раньше, чем он его произносит, но нуждается в том, чтобы он действительно сам его (принял) озвучил.   
  
Уилл говорит:  
  
— Да, хочу.  
  
И как бы там ни было, слова ощущаются освобождающе искренними. Уилл не знает, что это «хочу» значит для него, но уверен, что узнает в скором времени, потому что с этого момента его судьба однозначно движется по иной траектории.  
  
Браун кивает ему, и за мгновение перед тем, как он отвечает, Уилл замечает, как скоро бьется жилка на его крепкой шее.  
  
— Тогда пора подрываться.  
  
Уилл подхватывает вещи с койки и чувствуя, как цейтнот начинает пузыриться на его коже, выходит в коридор за Брауном…  
  
…И замирает на месте, буквально пойманный с поличным, когда из следующей за его камеры раздается комментарий:  
  
— Сейчас я, по крайней мере, знаю, почему мне всегда казалось, что наша униформа сидела бы на вас гораздо лучше вашей.  
  
Уилл оборачивается, чуть не втягивая голову в плечи, и, конечно же, располосованный решеткой Абель Гидеон смотрит на них обоих — с любопытством на Брауна и чем-то похожим на сожаление на него самого.  
  
Браун советует ему профессиональным тоном медбрата, который Уиллу теперь странно слышать, зная, что его поклонник представляет из себя на самом деле:  
  
— До подъема несколько часов. Идите считать овец, доктор Гидеон.  
  
— И что для человека с таким заметным дефектом речи вы до завидного уверено держитесь, — добавляет Гидеон, обращая внимание на отсутствие того самого дефекта речи.  
  
На этом Браун теряет к нему интерес и входит в следующий бассейн света из-под ламп. Уилл не следует за ним сразу же. Возможно, потому что Абель Гидеон, скорее всего, будет последним знакомым, с которым он успеет поговорить, прежде чем залечь на дно… вместе с Брауном.  
  
Гидеон, как будто бы, понимает.  
  
— Должен признаться, что я чувствую себя причастным к тому, что случилось с доктором Лектером, — говорит он с ощутимой долей искреннего раскаяния.  
  
— Вы и должны, Абель. У вас был шанс спасти его, дав свидетельские показания.  
  
— О, я не скорблю по Чесапикскому Потрошителю. Только о его победе. Его смерть от ваших рук — точнее, от заботливых рук мистера Брауна — ваше поражение. А я ведь ставил на вас.  
  
— Обычно люди делают все возможное, чтобы помочь  _себе_  победить, — невесело фыркает Уилл, потому что действительно не видит возможного резона, потому что все еще раздражен.  
  
 _Вот кто загнал его в угол на самом деле, на пару с Ганнибалом.  
_  
Удивительно, но ответ Гидеона имеет определенный смысл — с перспективы одинокого безумца, обреченного на пожизненное:  
  
— Быстрая победа — это ужасное развлечение… К тому же, я не забыл вечер под окнами докторки Блум.  
  
Уилл кивает и, скорее стараясь продлить время их взаимодействия, чем доказать собственную правоту, негромко замечает:  
  
— Вот видите, я не то чтобы был невинен до сегодняшней ночи.  
  
Собственное признание одновременно внушает ему уныние и заземляет. Гидеон смотрит на него неприлично чутким для маньяка взглядом.  
  
— Но вы верили в то, что можете быть. Больше нет, — из его уст это звучит как некая разделенная, невосполнимая потеря, и это серьезно задевает Уилла. — И что теперь?  
  
 _Вот в чем вопрос, определенно._  
  
Вопрос имеет краеугольное значение, но Уилл намеренно неверно интерпретирует его, потому что сам сейчас избегает думать о будущем, которое наступит для него на выходе из блока:  
  
— Мы не выпустим вас, Абель.  
  
Он слышит свою ошибку с запозданием, а хмурящийся Гидеон переспрашивает его с прямо-таки сногшибательной иронией:  
  
— Мы? — И озвучивает практически то же самое, что всплывает в голове у Уилла в тот момент: — Вы и ваш стокгольмский синдром?  
  
Уилл прикусывает щеку изнутри и неловко отворачивается, только чтобы увидеть стоящего у санитарского поста в конце коридора Брауна, вопросительно глядящего на него. Он очевидно не видит никакого повода задерживаться здесь дальше и плотнее прижимающий к себе одежду Уилл, честно говоря, тоже.  
  
Прежде чем Гидеон оказывается за пределами его слышимости, Уилл успевает услышать неожиданно озабоченное:  
  
— Что бы не говорили о друзьях в беде, я не могу не попросить вас быть осторожным, Уилл.  
  
Уилл не оборачивается, хотя хочет. Просто пути назад  
  
( _I'm coming out_  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show)  
  
нет.


	2. А происходит ли все на самом деле?

— …Они сделали из него живую страшную сказку, Чесапикского Потрошителя. Бедный старина Влад тоже был славянином, так что, я решил, что оно будет подходящим. Вот только я никогда не боялся его и при жизни, а они провернули это, потому что так боялись Влада Сажателя-на-кол даже после его смерти, что расчленили его просто для уверенности. Разве не невероятно? Аура их собственной легенды заставила их усомниться, что убийство могло превратить его в кусок мяса как и любого другого.

Он замолкает на несколько мгновений, во время которых они проезжают мимо полицейской машины, — кого-то заставили съехать на обочину. Яркие огни заполняют салон их машины спазматическим сверканием, а затем они движутся дальше, полосы дорожной разметки все так же бегут в противоположном направлении. Всего лишь еще одно транспортное средство в позднем вечернем трафике.

Его поклонник продолжает:

— Кстати говоря, он предложил мне съесть его после, чтобы поглотить его силу. Можете себе представить, насколько забавно было слышать это от человека, пытающегося удерживать равновесие на мокром ведре? Так стало быть, у меня было немного времени и я решил просто символически отобрать его оружие.

— И подарочная коробка тоже символична, — негромко подмечает Уилл.

Его взгляд устремлен на коробку из-под Биг Мака в его руках. Она очень легкая и напоминает ему об инсталляции в зале суда — что же на другой чаше весов в этой ситуации? Наверняка что-то, что принадлежит ему, судя по тому, как присутствие этой коробки в машине заставляет Уилла чувствовать себя онемевшим.

— Вам нравится?

Какая-то его часть хочет, чтобы его вырвало прямо в картонку, но Уилл сглатывает знакомый привкус желчи, делает вдох, и уже может контролировать этот позыв. Так что, та часть должна быть не слишком большой.

— Да. Очень любезно с твоей стороны. Я имею в виду все это. — Он подразумевает это искренне. — Я, я не буду смотреть внутрь. Мне не нужно еще и это в моих кошмарах.

Его поклонник проявляет понимание.

— Разумеется. Я не хотел возвращаться с пустыми руками, потому и взял его с собой. На всякий случай.

На случай если Уилл ему не поверит, это понятно.

Уилл поднимает коробку со своих колен, стараясь не запоминать ощущения от веса его расплаты в его руках, и тем не менее запоминая его в мельчайших подробностях.

Он отставляет коробку в сторону — на другое сидение, где лежит его униформа заключенного. Ганнибал в его голове молчит. На секунду Уилл задумывается, удовлетворенное ли это молчание. Затем он напоминает себе, что этот Ганнибал всего лишь эхо того времени, когда он был объектом его фашистских экспериментов. Призрак, паразитирующий на его страхах и болезни. И будет ли он и дальше являться ему, зависит только от него самого.

— С ним покончено. — Его голос звучит не так ровно, как ему хотелось бы, и Уилл пытается скрыть это за пренебрежительной интонацией. При этом он знает, что не может позволить себе почувствовать облегчение, потому что иначе он ослабнет до крайности. У него не было времени прийти в себя даже от первой из последних смертей. Он просто не готов воспринять происходящее до конца, не то что реагировать. — И я доверяю тебе. Если ты говоришь, что это действительно язык Ганнибала Лектера, я выбираю верить тебе.

Уилл поднимает глаза к зеркалу заднего вида. Их взгляды сцепляются. Как и прежде, Уилл встречает в чужих глазах серьезное внимание и захватывающее желание доказать свою надежность, но на этот раз помимо них Уилла ждет и тихая, но интенсивная признательность, какую Уилл видел неоднократно, глядя на своих подобранных собак (и от этого у него сдавливает в груди).

Уилл хочет сказать этим контактом: мы теперь вместе в это замешаны, я отдаю себе в этом отчет. И его поклонник различает его посыл. Он говорит:

— Спасибо.

За этим Уилл переводит взгляд на дорогу.

Снаружи воет ветер, по обеим сторонам от шоссе тянутся только сплошные темные очертания деревьев.

Уилл смотрит на свое изможденное отражение и думает о том, как сильно, будучи снова в своей собственной одежде, он похож (кроме отросших волос) на того человека, которого арестовали под подозрением в том, что он убил Эбигейл. Тот человек не был убийцей по духу, хотя и отнял жизнь.

Ну, а он теперь?

Уилл смотрит вникуда (он знает, кто он, он свободен, но он не знает, как даже начинать думать об этом, он устал, он чувствует такое онемение, и он заставил кого-то убить кого-то ради него, вот только тот человек был Ганнибалом, чей язык лежит тут же рядом, и он знает, что он прав, он может принять это, любой другой выбор привел бы к большим смертям, Гидеон был безоговорочно прав в этом, и в конечном счете все сводится не к чистоте его совести, а к числу жертв…), пока его воображение затапливает ширь шоссе зловещими водами. Его река вышла из берегов.

Уилл не в курсе, что на него бросают быстрые беспокойные взгляды все те двадцать минут, что он проводит не думая (думая не словами).

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает он наконец.

Интонации его поклонника покрыты налетом облегчения, хотя он и решает не выражать свою тревогу открыто (и Уилл обнаруживает, что чувствует себя комфортно в такой ненавязчивости чужих эмоций, даже утешенным ей и как будто бы уважаемым, потому что ему доверяют):

— Это еще не решено. У меня есть несколько идей насчет того, где мы могли бы залечь на дно, но я с радостью выслушаю ваши, мистер Грэм. Где бы вы хотели оказаться? Мы вполне можем попробовать добраться туда, если это осуществимо.

Уилл фыркает над тем, как он это описывает, едва не отпуская комментарий на счет того, что они выбирают не местечко для медового месяца, а бегут от правосудия. Оно ощущается очень сюрреалистично, но вопрос более чем реален. Уилл трет лицо. Он ухватил всего несколько часов сна (а происходит ли все на самом деле?), и в его голове тяжело стучит давление. Не совсем то состояние, в котором принимаются решения, определяющие дальнейший ход жизни.

Чтобы отложить ответ, Уилл с отстраненным любопытством спрашивает кое-что, что вдруг приходит ему на ум, наполовину думая вслух:

— А что насчет документов? Без них не удастся начать новую жизнь.

— Под сиденьем есть сумка, достаньте ее.

Уилл делает, как сказали, между делом замечая себе под нос:

— Надеюсь, там нет еще каких-нибудь частей тел, как оно обычно выходит с посылками от тебя.

Каким-то образом его поклонник ухитряется его расслышать и буднично соглашается:

— Мне бы тоже хотелось приносить вам цветы вместо них, но. Нет, в сумке только паспорта.

Уилл осторожно обдумывает то, что только что услышал, быстро глянув на своего поклонника (и ведь это он сам начал так его называть в том интервью с Фредди), когда он уверен, что тот не заметит. А он добавляет:

— Наличные у нас тоже есть, — с самодовольной ухмылкой, как будто хорошо собрал их в поход, а вовсе не в бега.

Уилл не упускает еще одно подразумевающееся «мы», но не чувствует даже особого внутреннего сопротивления. Все верно, теперь они замешаны в это вместе, как пособники.

Он достает из сумки две корочки с синими обложками. Открыв первый паспорт, он встречается взглядом с молодой версией самого себя, глядящей на него со страницы. Этот он едва-едва смотрит в камеру из-под дужки очков, а его стрижка и пиджак прямо-таки кричат о том, что он учитель. Эта фотография знакома ему, а вот имя, когда он смещает взгляд к соответствующей графе, оказывается Майклом Тёрнером. Распространенное, но не до подозрительности, как Уилл отмечает про себя. Возраст ему приписывается тот же, а место рождения другое. 

Уилл смотрит на фото и информацию рядом с ним, и задается вопросом, правда ли это станет его будущим. Он не чувствует ужаса или сожаления, ему только лишь кажется жестокой ирония положения: ему придется перестать быть собой незадолго до того, как его доброе имя наконец очистят от набросанной на него грязи.

Паспорт в его руках уверяет его, что был выдан ему два года назад.

— Где ты достал мою фотографию? — Уилл решает не задавать более общий вопрос о том, откуда он вообще взял эту убедительно смотрящуюся подделку — какая, в сущности разница. У его поклонника есть свои трюки, это очевидно.

Ответ оказывается настолько простым, что Уилл почти чувствует себя нелепо:

— Отсканировал ваше досье.

— А. — Уилл умолкает на минуту, а затем заинтригованный задумчиво добавляет: — Прослушка, бумаги… Чилтон очень тебе доверял. Это для него не характерно.

В том, как его поклонник склоняет голову на бок в зеркале заднего вида, чувствуется насмешка:

— У него была очень хорошая причина: я был прекрасным, лояльным работником.

— Вплоть до того момента, когда перестал им быть.

— У всех бывает тот день, когда они превентивно вырубают весь остальной персонал транквилизаторами, разве нет?

Уилл шумно выдыхает со звуком, который мог бы быть смешком. Острота невеселая, но по факту это именно то, что ему нужно, — спокойное признание безумности ситуации, в которой он находится.

Уилл открывает второй паспорт. Эндрю Рида. На фотографии его поклонник выглядит молодым (и нормальным), двадцать с лишним, не больше, но если дата рождения настоящая — а скорее всего так и есть — ему должен быть тридцать один год. Все остальное наверняка лажа и Уилла не интересует, он убирает оба документа обратно в сумку. Он прочищает горло с неловким «эм», прежде чем заговорить:

— Будет неловко спрашивать это в настоящий момент времени. Но на твоем бейдже была только фамилия… Как твое имя?

— Да ладно вам. Мэттью. Второго имени у меня нет. Приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Грэм, по-моему, полгода спустя, — он поднимает брови и ухмыляется, и Уилл неуверенно кивает, на пробу пытаясь изобразить своими губами нечто схожее. — И я буду вам признателен, если вы будете обращаться ко мне по моему настоящему имени, когда мы будем наедине.

— Тогда я буду признателен, если ты не будешь называть меня мистером в общественных местах. Это вызовет подозрения.

В глазах Мэттью мелькает веселый блеск.

— Договорились.

Уилл выжидает еще несколько секунд прежде чем спросить, не стараясь скрыть свою хмурость:

— Оружие?

Мэттью не отвечает ему сразу.

— Есть один пистолет. Для обороны. Надеюсь, он нам не пригодится.

Уилл делает несколько маленьких кивков, затем смотрит в окно:

— Я хотел это услышать.

— Мистер Грэм, — говорит Мэттью, чтобы заставить его внимательно послушать. Уилл находит интересным то, как ему удается звучать серьезно, но при этом не напряженно, а просто уверенно. — Я убивал, как и вы, но я вовсе не убийца. Я не убиваю, потому что это меня развлекает или будоражит. Это очень серьезная вещь, сводящаяся к необходимости. А я очень серьезный человек.

Уилл прикрывает глаза.

— Тогда мы оба серьезные люди.

Уилл не хочет думать о притягивающей к себе его мысли коробке совсем рядом. Он благодарен (и немного дезориентирован), когда Мэттью отвлекает его, продолжив:

— Между прочим, можете сказать им, что я похитил вас, если нас поймают. Я не буду на вас злиться. На тот момент они будут знать, что у меня есть история психического нездоровья, они поверят вам.

Уилл смотрит на него в неверии, но все, что он видит перед собой, это то, что его поклонник это сейчас действительно серьезно.

— У меня тоже есть история психического нездоровья.

— Вот и хорошо, что ваши друзья обычно верят в то, во что хотят верить.

Уиллу хочется вступиться за Джека, и Алану, и всех остальных, и он поджимает губы, но не находится с чем-либо более убедительным, чем вялое ворчание о том, что против него были серьезные улики. А сама мысль о его друзьях приносит грусть.

— Спасибо тебе, но я надеюсь, что и это нам не понадобится.

Уилл трет лицо, плотно сжимает веки, чувствуя, как его глазные яблоки под ними горят от недосыпа. Затем, через некоторое время, Уилл пытается сфокусироваться на том, что у него есть на данный момент, и на том, кто составляет ему компанию, и меняет тему:

— Что еще ты можешь делать кроме убийства моих врагов и развоза завтраков в больницах? Хотя сейчас, пожалуй, и поздновато для прослушивания на роль спутника.

— У вас есть право знать все, что вы хотите знать, — в том, как сухо Мэттью произносит это, чувствуется, что он крайне, категорически против восприятия себя, как похитителя, и задет замечанием. — В конце концов, я за вами следил месяцами. — Уилл не может сказать, что хотел, чтобы ему об этом напоминали. — В прошлом я работал электриком.

— Как долго?

— Пять лет.

Уилл принимает это и произносит с искренним уважением:

— Это хорошая профессия. — Честная, без моральной обремененности, востребованная повсеместно. Уилл сухо ухмыляется и добавляет: — Что же, а я могу работать дизельным механиком в лодочной мастерской. — Он и раньше думал об этом пути, но не вкладывая веса в фантазию. Говоря о ней сейчас, Уилл обнаруживает, что она вовсе не звучит нереалистично.

— Вот видите, весь мир у наших ног, мистер Грэм, — комментирует Мэттью в своей серьезной-несерьезной манере, но хоть Уилл и отмечает шутку, он напрягается.

— Если сумеем покинуть непосредственную близость Джека Кроуфорда.

Интерес Мэттью настолько заостряется, что Уилл слышит его в едва уловимом придыхании, не глядя на него напрямую:

— То есть, вы думаете, что они перестанут искать вас, как только мы из нее вырвемся?

Уилл не спешит отвечать, заставляя себя еще раз посмотреть на коробку из-под Биг Мака. Так или иначе, факты складываются в легко предсказуемый исход. Он убирает коробку под сиденье.

— Ганнибал Лектер мертв. В его доме будут доказательства. Как только Джек осознает, что я был прав все это время и вышел из игры добровольно, он перестанет искать меня. — Уилл делает паузу. — В качестве извинения.

Он находит в себе силы на горькую улыбку.

Мэттью впитывает все, что он сказал, и говорит с холодной решимостью:

— Тогда лучше бы нам не сбавлять скорость.

Уилл готов согласиться, но затем видит дорожный знак, и кое-что встает на место в его уме.

— Но мы можем сделать остановку в Джорджтауне? Я был бы очень признателен.

— Зачем? Что там?

— Мои собаки. Алана Блум заботилась о них с моего помещения под стражу.

— Я знаю. Мы не можем взять их с собой. Мне жаль.

— Я и не просил тебя об этом, — Уилл вздыхает. — Я, я просто хочу увидеть их еще раз, понимаешь. Они моя… были моей семьей, Мэттью.

Уилл почти жалеет о том, что попросил. Но в груди у него так сильно тянет от мыслей о питомцах, что он просто обязан был попытаться. Что бы Уилл не отдал, чтобы еще раз почесать стаю своих бродяг.

Мэттью не говорит ничего некоторое время.

— А если она будет дома?

Пульс Уилла мгновенно ускоряется.

— Тогда мы просто развернемся и уедем.

— Ладно, — соглашается Мэттью и включает поворотники, чтобы вовремя сменить полосу. — Скажите мне, когда надо будет поворачивать.

Уилл изучает его черты и говорит, едва дыша:

— Спасибо тебе. Мэттью.


	3. Не время

Уилл видит, как очертания легко опознаваемого предмета скрываются у Мэттью сзади за поясом, и реагирует немедленно:

— Нет, нет, нет, нет! Верни его обратно в машину.

Мэттью замирает на месте, а затем одним плавным, тягучим движением вытаскивает пистолет, чтобы показать ему, что на деле подозрение неоправданно.

— Пистолет с транквилизаторами, мистер Грэм. — Он говорит медленно, живое воплощение примерного медбрата, пытающегося успокоить взволнованного пациента; Уиллу это не нравится. — Что если она просто легла спать, а мы ее разбудим?

— Она не дома. Ее машины не было видно у входа, когда мы проезжали мимо съезда.

Мэттью пожимает плечом, кривя губы.

— Кто знает, может, она сломалась.

И Уиллу не нравится и вероятность того, что Мэттью прав. Его распирает протестом.

Уилл устремляет взгляд к дому Аланы, чувствуя, как кровоточит растревоженное воспоминание о последнем разе, когда он явился сюда без приглашения (она так никогда и не позвала его), ища поддержки, убежденности в том, что он не был тем, кем все его считали, но вместо этого столкнувшись с предательством.

— Возьми мою машину. Она припаркована снаружи. Но, прошу тебя, Уилл, езжай в больницу, ты обязан!

— Это ты сейчас ловко провернула. Ты только что открыла двери своей машины, не правда ли? И тем самым включила фары? Они будут ждать меня снаружи.

— Если бы снаружи кто-то был, неужели они бы уже не ворвались сюда через входную дверь?

— Нет, не ворвались бы. Потому что они знают, что я смогу убить тебя еще до того, как они взлетят по той лестнице. Прощай, Алана.

Алана отнеслась к нему, как к бешеному псу, так, будто не знала его никогда. Как будто они не разделили тот поцелуй. И мысль, кричавшая из ее глаз: она так гордилась собой в тот момент, что не клюнула на психопата, которым он оказался. Хорошо сработано, докторка Блум.

— Мистер Грэм, я всего лишь осторожен. Ваша докторка Блум знает вас, но не меня, — речь Мэттью негромкая и вкрадчивая, а выражение лица при этом очень честное и даже немного скучающее.

Пар их невесомого дыхания исходит от них доступно взгляду, только чтобы быть растворенным холодным ветром. Время не на их стороне. Почему-то с Уиллом всегда так.

Уилл говорит:

— Окей, но ее нет дома. А если по какой-то причине она все-таки там, то не тычь в нее этим пистолетом, если это не будет абсолютно необходимо. — Он не удерживается от желчного уточнения: — Насколько я ее знаю, у нее от этого может случиться инфаркт.

Он отворачивается, и потому не видит, как заинтересованно смотрит Мэттью.

Машину они на всякий случай припарковали за деревьями за поворотом, так что им приходится немного пройтись до выглядящего пустым дома. Снег, покрывающий поле за ним, глубокий, рассыпчатый и скрипит под подошвами, — Уилл очень скоро чувствует, как его лодыжки начинают замерзать в вымокших от сугробов штанинах.

Мэттью, держащийся позади, спрашивает:

— Уже довольно поздно. Где она, как думаете?

Уилл как раз про себя задавался этим же вопросом.

— Либо ночует у подруги, либо… не смогла связаться с Ганнибалом.

Мэттью на это фыркает.

— О, да, удачи ей с этим.

Он произносит это так, будто Алана вот-вот узнает, что все время поддерживала не ту команду, и Уилл удивляется тому, насколько подходящим ощущается это бесцеремонное отношение. И каким бы циничным оно не было, по крайней мере, теперь он может не беспокоиться о вреде, который Ганнибал мог бы причинить ей. Не то чтобы Алана когда-либо будет ему за это благодарна, конечно. Но от этой мысли Уиллу определенно гораздо легче чувствовать себя праведным вместо стыда. Определенно гораздо легче.

— Мы собираемся просто вломиться?

— Мы собираемся попробовать.

— В таком доме не должна быть установлена сигнализация?

— Ее не было, когда я был здесь в прошлый раз.

К счастью, Мэттью не спрашивает его по какому поводу и почему ему потребовалось взламывать замки, но он наверняка сможет составить картину происшествия самостоятельно, он умен.

Быстро осмотрев замок задней двери, Уилл выпускает облегченный выдох.

— Она даже не поменяла замок. Видимо, была слишком занята с обустройством моей защиты.

— Так значит от той была хоть какая-то польза.

Уилл бросает взгляд на Мэттью: тот будто прочитал его мысли. И Уилл обнаруживает, что ощутимая антипатия Мэттью к Алане — острая, как режущий край, — вызывает у него любопытство. Ответ на то, откуда она, прямо перед ним, но Уиллу не хватает духа назвать его или думать о нем с какой-либо уверенностью.

Без дальнейших предисловий, Мэттью достает из кармана складной нож (лезвие щелкает и отражет лунный свет), готовый приступить, но Уилл останавливает его.

— Я тоже могу это сделать. — Он объясняет, избегая смотреть Мэттью в глаза: — Я не могу дать тебе делать всю работу, так ведь? Это не зря называют «партнерство по преступлению».

Уилл не то чтобы рад необходимости нарушать закон снова и снова (хотя эта выходка с чужой собственностью бледнеет по сравнению с тем, что они уже натворили), но он не собирается прятаться за спиной своего поклонника. В конце концов, это он привел все это в действие.

Мэттью сперва выглядит изумленным, но уже в следующую секунду протягивает Уиллу нож с почти балетным взмахом руки.

— Как пожелаете, — Мэттью не говорит это, а мурлычет, весь источая пылкое предвкушение.

Уилл смотрит на слабо мерцающий нож, не принимая его; от внезапного осознания в его мыслях воцаряется такая же чистота, как в воздухе вокруг них.

— Ты использовал именно этот, чтобы убить его?

— Да.

Мэттью и не пытается спрятать ухмылку. Озорной блеск в его глазах тоже сложно упустить. На какую-то долю секунды Уиллу кажется, что призрак Ганнибала в его голове вернулся и затаил дыхание.

Нож и все, что было сделано с его помощью, меняет руку. Жест окрашен символизмом непрямого поцелуя и эта слабая вольная ассоцация вызывает у Уилла смущение.

Профиль ножа агрессивен, но и элегантен тоже. Разумеется, на нем нет никакой крови. Он чист, холодит руку и является ритуальным оружием. У него хорошая рукоять, которая приятно лежит у Уилла в ладони, но если он честен с собой, то дело не только в плавной форме. Уилл твердо отказывается думать о том, как легко этот нож, должно быть, разрезал плоть.

Прежде чем присесть на одно колено перед дверью, Уилл комментирует:

— Хорошая вещь.

— «Птичий полет» от Спайдерко.

— Не можешь посветить мне чем-нибудь?

Мэттью избавился от сотового, чтобы не допустить слежки, что Уилл с опозданием одобряет, но по случайности у него с собой есть фонарик-брелок на ключе зажигания. Поэтому следующие несколько минут тот ассистирует ему, пока Уилл пытается перехитрить замок под звуки своего кластрофобически-громкого сопения, пока его руки замерзают, но тем не менее продолжают ерзать ножом в замке и пытаться пропихнуть его поглубже. Ему все никак не дается найти угол, под которым давление бы равномерно легло на все пружинки внутри, но Уилл уже близко.

— Еще чуть-чуть, — оправдывается он.

— Все в порядке. Я вижу, вы знаете, что вы делаете. — Пауза, а затем, с проницательным любопытством: — Вас учили вскрывать замки в полицейской академии Нового Орлеана?

Уилл вздыхает: он не знает, хорошо ли то, что Мэттью так открыто показывает, что читал его файл и хочет суметь реконструировать и вообразить себе каждый кусочек его прошлого. Пожалуй, что, да, но по понятным причинам он все-таки чувствует дискомфорт.

Цилиндр наконец-то совершает оборот, вставая на место с послушным щелчком. Уилл поднимается с затекшей ноги и отдает нож обратно Мэттью.

— Я хотел бы сказать, что я обязан этому навыку своей подготовке детектива убойного отдела. Но правда в том, что ты узнаешь обо всем этом гораздо больше, будучи ребенком из бедной семьи.

Он улыбается, поджав уголки рта.

— Понимаю, — лаконично отвечает Мэттью и Уилл хочет спросить его каким образом, но вместо этого мягко открывает дверь в дом.

Кажется, еще слишком рано для каких-либо личных вопросов о детстве — они ведь только полчаса назад оба узнали имена друг друга. Пусть даже мысль об этом ощущается неверной, из-за того, как слажено они работают вместе, как смазанные шестерни. Или два ястреба, в полете дополняющие чужие движения.

…Дом Аланы настолько просторен, что акустика в нем, наводящая на мысли о зале для репетиций, будто бы улавливает каждое осторожно выполненное движение. Ночь пригорода льется внутрь сквозь высокие и широкие окна, перекрашивая мебель в темные оттенки. В интерьере царит атмосфера, противоположная той в доме самого Уилла: начиная от винтажной кухонной техники и заканчивая пушистыми хризантемами в вазах — все здесь на своих местах. И тут не нашлось бы места для Уилла.

Это отчетливое откровение приносит Уиллу больше облегчения, чем печали, пока он пересекает пространство столовой. Он ощущает себя отчужденно и не присутствующим до конца, пока Мэттью не находит выключатель. Этаж освещается.

— Вы знаете где ваши собаки?

Уилл глядит на Мэттью, а затем подает тому сигнал приготовиться на случай, если они все-таки не одни в доме. Свистит. Затем выжидает еще несколько секунд и свистит снова, на этот раз громче.

И словно воющая, скулящая, лающая лавина, его стая устремляется вниз на первый этаж.

Уилл тут же оказывается окружен разнузданной песьей радостью и падает на колени, охая, посмеиваясь, улыбаясь во весь рот, полностью погруженный в контакт с толпящимися вокруг него собаками, каждой из которых хочется поприветствовать его и облизать.

Повсюду виляют хвосты, а Бастер издает самые громкие повизгивания, прыгая на задних лапах и чуть не опрокидываясь навзничь, пока пытается запрыгнуть на спину к Уиллу, и Уиллу приходится несколько раз отводить голову в сторону, потому что Джек и Харли чуть не врезаются своими тяжелыми черепами ему в лицо. И у него сразу перестает хватать рук для того, чтобы гладить и чесать каждую спину, и голову, и ухо, а лицо его уже мокрое от неряшливых, самых искренних на свете поцелуев, и запуская пальцы в их длинный, и короткий, и мягкий, и кудрявый мех, Уилл снова дома.

— Думаете, вам хватит десяти минут?

И затем, больше нет.

— Окей, — удается ему сказать, не оборачиваясь на Мэттью, агрессивно растирая бока Макса.

Конечно же, не хватит.

Уилл смотрит на них, таких счастливых видеть его снова, таких открыто скучавших по нему, единственных существ, которые любят его и нуждаются в нем, в каком бы состоянии он не был — простые, ласковые, не осуждающие. И их Уилл теперь должен отпустить навсегда (он уже делал это однажды, или думал, что делал, но на этот раз, это фактически его выбор); возможно, было плохой идеей приехать сюда. Но Уилл не дает им почувствовать свою боль. Он хочет, чтобы они запомнили его счастливым, он… он хочет запомнить их счастливыми, полными надежды, остающимися в хороших руках.

Так что, Уилл отказывается воспринимать что-либо кроме своей стаи в отведенное им время: он целует собак, крепко обнимает каждую (смотря за тем, чтобы не сделать больно маленьким), говорит с ними, пытаясь не думать о том, что никогда больше не поиграет с ними, не выведет их на прогулку, никогда не будет больше для них готовить и не заснет со всеми ними, сгрудившимися на своих подушках в одной с ним комнате, — и на этом Уилл перестает, потому что чувствует, что его глаза уже на мокром месте. Он совершил так много ошибок, он не знает, куда он направляется и он оставляет своих питомцев позади.

Уилл слышит нарочито громкие шаги Брауна позади себя и напрягается, заставляя себя собраться в кучу. Он встает с хрустом в колене, оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Мэттью и тому будущему, которое тот ему обещает, — с усилием не глядя больше на все еще ждущих от него ласк собак.

У его поклонника такой вид, будто тот совершает какие-то вычисления про себя. Уилл хмурится, обратив внимание на две продовольственные сумки, свисающие с его плеча. Откуда Мэттью их достал и когда? И чем он еще занимался, пока Уилл был… отвлечен.

— Что это?

Уилл указывает на сумки и Мэттью задирает брови в своей скучающей «ничего-не-поделаешь»-манере.

— Наш завтрак. Я знаю, что оно вам не нравится, поэтому я собрал все сам.

— Чтобы избавить меня от мук совести о краже у подруги? — Уилл обнаруживает, что гораздо более весел от предположения, что в его представлении они пересекут какой-то моральный рубеж, украв здесь пару булок — и это после всего, что они уже успели сделать в последние часы! — чем что-либо еще.

Мэттью, как будто бы, не видит иронии и объясняет:

— Думаю, вы согласитесь, что в нашей настоящей ситуации, еда нужнее, чем докторке Блум.

— Да, это очевидно. — Впрочем, и впрямь есть какая-то последняя тростинка, которая может переломить хребет верблюду, так что, разумно со стороны Мэттью держать в уме его (Уилл избегает слово «хрупкий») деликатное душевное состояние на данный момент.

— Еще в доме есть уборная. Просто так, к слову.

Уилл трет глаза.

— Выходит, что я совсем отключился? — А Мэттью тем временем исследовал и обезопашивал дом.

— По крайней мере, на этот раз вы не ушли на рыбалку.

Уилл морщится и возвращается к предыдущему замечанию Мэттью, стараясь не отвлекаться на ощущение, что в Балтиморском госпитале для душевнобольных преступников за ним наблюдали слишком пристально. Для этого нет времени.

— Окей, ладно. Где она? Уборная, я имею в виду.

— Вторая дверь слева.

— И у тебя уже есть все, что, ты думаешь, нам пригодится?

Мэттью фыркает и открыто оскаливается ему, с жадной, шаловливой чертовщинкой восторга во внимательном взгляде.

— А вы входите во вкус, мистер Грэм.

— С собакой ляжешь, с блохами встанешь [1], — философски парирует Уилл.

— Кстати, об этом.

Уилл хмурится тому, как глаза Мэттью ощупывают его с особой осторожностью. Тот на секунду поджимает губы, как кто-то надеющийся не прогадать со своими шансами остановить ярмарочное колесо в нужный момент. Его поклонник пришел к выводу и озучивает свое решение:

— Я думаю, мы можем взять с собой одно животное, мистер Грэм.

Уилл абсолютно уверен, что только что жестоко что-то не расслышал.

— Что?

Мэттью не пытается как-либо поправиться. Уилл не удерживается и бросает взгляд на своих разбредшихся питомцев. Он точно видит какой-то безумный сон.

— Ты… ты это сейчас серьезно, Мэттью?

— Если будете и дальше заставлять меня сомневаться, я могу передумать, — предупреждает Мэттью и Уилл видит, что он не шутит. А раз он не шутит…

Уилл чувствует, что у него отнялся язык, и просто смотрит на Мэттью гораздо, гораздо более ошеломленно, чем когда его поклонник стоял в его камере, уверяя его, что в одиночку расправился с его врагом-каннибалом где-то час назад. Уилл даже не пытается скрыть свое наверняка оголившееся во взгляде уязвимое желание (поверить) понять, настолько он изумлен и тронут, но прежде чем Уилл находится со своим «почему», Мэттью, не терявший фокуса, вслух продолжает мысль за него.

— Но мы ведь не можем запихать собаку в багажник, верно? Значит, на вас ложится задание найти что-то, в чем можно будет ее транспортировать. И не тратьте наше время на поиск чего-то еще, вроде корма, ладно?

— Х-хорошо.

— Если найдете что-нибудь подходящее, пока я гружу вещи, собака едет с нами. Думаю, это справедливо.

— Это справедливо, — эхом повторяет Уилл.

— Отлично. Потарапливайтесь. Мы и так отстаем от расписания.

Мэттью отворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Уилл хватает его за предплечье.

— Почему?

И это бывший коп в нем требует ответа, как и тот, кого предали слишком много раз. Мэттью в первый раз с момента как они встретились не пытается поддерживать с ним зрительный контакт. Он держит взгляд зафиксированным на открытом дверном проеме, ведущем в ночь. Уилл чувствует, как напряжены твердые мышцы его руки, когда Мэттью объясняет:

— Если вы не будете счастливы… зачем это все?

Мэттью освобождается. Уилл позволяет ему уйти.

Он не оборачивается на Уилла, что как нельзя кстати, потому что Уилл чувствует приливающую к лицу кровь. Даже его чертовы уши горят.

Он не краснел, наверное, с позднего подросткового возраста.

Уилл занимает себя поиском собачьей переноски («потарапливайтесь»). Он подумает о сказанном и чувстве, державшемся за теми словами, в другой раз, не сейчас. С головой, настолько тяжелой от мыслей, с такими легко трясущимися руками, пока он переворачивает гардеробную вверх дном, ища что-нибудь подходящее, с языком своего психиатра все еще в машине, с ФБР, наверняка уже идущим по их следу, — Уилл просто должен дать себе поблажку, а-ля Скарлетт О Хара, прежде чем он окончательно потеряет контроль над ситуацией.

Переноска есть. Она даже большая. Найдя ее, Уилл застывает в неуверенности. Снова в столовой, уже с переноской в руках, он глядит на каждого: Бастер, Макс, Зои, Джек, Харли, Элли. Затем их взгляды встречаются. Уилл вспоминает день своего ареста, и оказывается, что сложный выбор уже сделан.

— Иди сюда, Уинстон. Иди сюда. Вот так. Хороший мальчик. Держись за мной.

Когда Уилл через некоторое время выходит из дома, уже со своим любимым псом, трусящим рядом, его прощание со стаей уже почти не болезненно. У Уилла сохраняется чувство, что Алана хорошо позаботится о них даже после всего того, что произошло этой ночью.

Мэттью ждет его у машины, ссутулившись, засунув руки в карманы куртки. Заметно волнующийся.

— Я уже начал беспокоиться. Готовы?

— Не переживай, я нас не сдал.

Мысль о том, чтобы сделать это, не приходила Уиллу в доме и он не рассматривает ее всерьез и сейчас, эта довольно шершавая шутка — его способ ненапрямую честно выразить свою позицию.

Мэттью сперва не знает, как отнестись к его словам, но в конце концов подмечает:

— Я посчитаю это хорошим началом.

— И тебе и стоит. Так, значит… Мы готовы. — Им правда пора двигаться дальше, но Уилл испытывает почти суеверную необходимость сперва быстро представить своих спутников друг другу. — Уинстон, это Мэттью. Мэттью, это Уинстон.

Уинстон любопытно склоняет голову на бок, глядя на Мэттью своим по-человечески умным взглядом. Мэттью дает ему обнюхать свою руку, и Уинстон, этот недоверчивый беглец, вежливо ее обнюхивает.

— Флегматик. Он мне нравится, — говорит Мэттью и Уилл тихо посмеивается от облегчения. — Тебе тоже потребуется новое имя, а?

— Привыкать к тому, что у него будут два хозяина, уже будет достаточно сложно, тебе не кажется?

Уилл улыбается Мэттью, когда тот переводит на него слегка завороженный, темный взгляд, — пусть даже и уголки его губ почти сразу оказываются поджаты. Уилл нечеловечески устал и не знает, как еще выразить признательность, но судя по виду Мэттью, послание дошло.

Уилл спрашивает:

— Так мы отправляемся?

— Отправляемся.

Снова сидя на заднем сидении машины, теперь уже прижимая к себе переноску с Уинстоном, оставляя Джорджтаун и весь Вашингтон, возможно, навсегда, с Мэттью за рулем, Уилл думает о том, что все это постепенно становится его замыслом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Аналог фразы «с кем поведешься, от того и наберешься» в английском.


	4. Все, что мог

Уилл просыпается от тихого скулежа. То Уинстон: он беспокойно ерзает в своей клетке и по звукам, которые он издает, Уилл, практически как родитель с тренированной интуицией, определяет, что псу очень нужен выгул. Попытавшись распрямиться, Уилл обращает внимание на ноющую боль в шее, которой он, видимо, обязан положению, в котором заснул.  
  
За окнами машины яркий день. Сон о побеге все-таки оказался не просто сном.  
  
Уилл начинает день с самого важного: он выходит из машины и выпускает Уинстона сходить по его делам.  
  
Их «Форд» припаркован на автозаправке («Шелл»), располагающейся вдоль дороги, уводящей прочь из какого-то небольшого городка. Уилл осматривается; он не имеет ни малейшего представления, где находится. То могло бы быть почти любое место на карте США. Никаких признаков его поклонника поблизости. Впрочем, его рюкзак и выкраденные продуктовые сумки все еще лежат на переднем сидении. Уилл предполагает, что Мэттью в этот момент расплачивается или закупается в магазине заправки, и включает радио в машине, чтобы нагнать последние новости.  
  
Ведущие на радио говорят с тугим южным акцентом, который Уилл не слышал уже много лет, и по какой-то причине это неизбежно поднимает в нем сентиментальные чувства. Это не глубокий Юг, ассоциируемый им с домом, но все же.  
  
Он прослушивает весь выпуск новостей, но ни его с Мэттью, ни убийство Ганнибала не упоминают ни одним словом.  
  
Воспоминания о прошлой ночи возвращаются к Уиллу в форме флэшбеков. Они сделали остановку. Нет, на самом деле, даже две остановки.  
  
Первая была в Ричмонде, Уилл тогда еще только заснул. Им нужно было заправиться и Мэттью попытался покинуть машину таким образом, чтобы не разбудить его, и Уилл обратился к нему хриплым ото сна голосом:  
  
— Не беспокойся. Обещаю, что не попытаюсь угнать машину, пока ты отойдешь отлить.  
  
На это в глазах обернувшегося Мэттью появилось что-то близкое к ликованию; Уилл не мог видеть его выражение в темноте салона, но еще как чувствовал его. Затем Мэттью негромко, но отчетливо промурлыкал: «А это очень многообещающе, мистер Грэм», и оставил Уилла в машине — наедине с сонным Уинстоном и неопределенной эмоцией, связанной с приятным, полным надежды переливом в голосе его поклонника.  
  
Уилл не мог определить, что это было за чувство, пока Мэттью не вернулся в машину и они не отъехали от заправки. Каким-то образом, все было на своих местах. Once in a Lifetime от Токин Хедс тихо играло по радио, и радостная, катарсическая тревога песни на фоне ощущалась невероятно правильной. Все было правильным, будто Уилл уже когда-то проходил через это и теперь шел, вступая в свои собственные следы: и маленькая девочка в футболке с телепузиками, которую он видел спавшей в окне соседней машины на заправке, и яркое освещение, придававшее молодящий блеск корпусам машин в зеркале заднего вида, и маленькие зевки, издаваемые Уинстоном. Мужчина на водительском сидении, чья судьба сплеталась с его собственной. Езда вперед, подальше от всего; на полном ходу, на полупустом шоссе, было слишком легко поверить, что они действительно смогут вырваться.  
  
Уилл вспомнил, как позже, когда они выехали из леса и пересекали какую-то реку по мосту, не было ни одного источника света вокруг, только глухая темень, и словно во сне, хотя он вовсе не был в своем сомнамбулическом состоянии на этот раз, о, нет, он все прекрасно осознавал, Уилл открыл окно — засвистел и обдул его лицо холодный ветер — и выбросил коробку из-под Биг Мака в ночь. Он подумал: прощай, Чесапикский Потрошитель. И Ганнибал Лектер, друг, которого у него никогда не было.  
  
Мэттью никак это не прокомментировал, что было хорошо, потому что Уилл все равно не ответил бы ему ни на что.  
  
Постепенно, он заснул снова, под красивый женский кавер Mister Tambourine Man, который никогда прежде не слышал, а проснулся опять уже в тишине. Была все еще ночь, но больше они не ехали. Их машина съехала с дороги и была окружена лесом. Неподалеку возвышалась мачта линии электропередач.  
  
Мэттью откинул свое сидение назад и подложил под голову подушку-на-скорую-руку из своей куртки. Видеть его в зеркале, когда его пронзительные, бдительные глаза были мирно закрыты, оказалось странным, новым и интимным. Уилл лениво задумался о том, сколько миль отделяло их от Балтимора.  
  
Наверняка меньше, чем сейчас.  
  
Сейчас Уилл ощущает все так, будто они могли бы быть отделены от Балтиморского госпиталя для душевнобольных преступников целым морем. Уилл не знает, чувствует ли он себя потерянным, или словно выброшенным на необитаемый остров, или же совсем иначе.  
  
Он сглатывает и замечает затхлый утренний вкус несвежей слюны во рту. Приметив знак «WC», Уилл велит Уинстону не отходить далеко (и взгляд пса говорит, что он понимает) и идет в указанном направлении. Самое важное, так самое важное.  
  
С Уинстоном, ждущим у машины, Мэттью вряд ли решит, что Уилл решил двигаться отсюда своим ходом.  
  
  


***

  
  
«WC» представляет собой стандартную уборную заправки из той более приятной, умеренно чистой разновидности, в которой ты знаешь, что если наступишь в лужу, — это будет вода. Уилл давно закончил со своими санитарно-гигиеническими процедурами на утро, но все еще стоит там, оперевшись на край раковины, уже неизвестно сколько — его чувство времени стало, мягко говоря, неисправным уже давным-давно. Он наконец-то один и в одиночестве к нему приходит отчаяние.  
  
Его сердцебиение — скорое и тяжелое — эхом отдается у него в ушах. Его состояние напоминает жар. Всякий раз, когда он пытается сконцентрироваться хоть на одной из витающих вокруг мыслей, будто под ногой вдруг пропадает ступень. Уилл фокусируется на своем рваном дыхании.  
  
 _Мэттью сказал ему, что убил Ганнибала, утопил его. Он собирался провести показательное распятие, но его интуиция отговорила его испытывать удачу. И Уилл не может, не может забрать ничего из этого назад. Он велел убить человека._  
  
Что он наделал, что он наделал, что он наделал, что он на… И он совсем не знает, что делает сейчас?  
  
Уилл раздраженно утирает пот, собравшийся над бровью. Когда он открывает глаза, они делят момент тишины. Уилл смотрит и смотрит на нее в отражении, и в итоге решает принять это. Ему действительно нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь, иначе он сойдет с ума.  
  
Ее руки скрещены на груди так, как она часто делала.  
  
— Ну, ни ты, ни он, ни Ганнибал не были в новостях.  
  
Уилл вздыхает.  
  
— Скорее всего, они по какой-то причине держат все произошедшее вчера в тайне.  
  
Не убежденная, она задирает брови, делает шаг ему навстречу и прямо вопрошает:  
  
— А что если он, на самом деле, не убил его? Убить Ганнибала не то же самое, что убить какого-то его дружка-пристава, и ты это знаешь. То ведь мог быть свиной язык или язык кого-то другого.  
  
Она терпеливо ждет ответа, смиряя его строгим взглядом. Не сердитая, а беспокоящаяся за него.  
  
— В таком случае… я сделал все, что мог. — Уилл улыбается ей и себе, поджав губы, горестной улыбкой. Его тон меняется: — Но я уверен, что и Мэттью сделал все, что мог.  
  
Уилл позволяет этому осесть и издает некомфортный смешок: эта реакция столь же непроизвольна, как откашливание, когда что-то попадает не в то горло — Уилл пытается задушить свою впечатленность. Он сглатывает и прикрывает глаза на секунду, морщась и раздраженно жестикулируя рукой, в попытке помочь себе вытолкнуть слова:  
  
— Ты видела, как он все это провернул. Эту, э, посвященность. Я никогда не видел такого прежде. Не в людях точно.  
  
Она смотрит на него своим упрямым «тут что-то не чисто, сам задумайся на минутку» взглядом и озабоченно качает головой.  
  
— Ты должен признать, что верность этого парня именно поэтому так тревожит.  
  
— Не если научиться ее ценить, — быстро возражает Уилл. Она ощутимо удивлена: рот чуть приоткрыт, брови снова задраны. Если честно, Уилл бы предпочел не видеть это ее выражение сейчас. — Он взял с собой Уинстона. Все это для него очевидно совершенно серьезно, — скупо, едва слышно объясняет Уилл.  
  
Она продолжает мысль за него:  
  
— Он живое определение «смертельной серьезности».  
  
Она права, но это не вся правда. Уилл оценивает образ Мэттью — хладнокровного, владеющего собой, но и источающего живое желание сотрудничать — перед своим внутренним взором. И то, что он видит сквозь линзу своего опыта предательств и сомнений, одним словом, бесценно. И поэтому Уилл говорит:  
  
— Он то, в чем я нуждаюсь сейчас.  
  
За этим следует долгая, содержательная пауза, пока Уилл усваивает свое признание, подвергая его сомнению, наслаждаясь определенностью, которую оно несет.  
  
Она раздумывает о том, как ответить, но поскольку он пока еще не готов говорить об этом, она поворачивает разговор в другое русло — к другой теме, которая занимает его сейчас больше всего.  
  
— Тогда, я думаю, время, ну, ты знаешь, задать большой вопрос. Как оно ощущается, Уилл? Остановить Чесапикского Потрошителя… — она вздыхает, нуждаясь в промедлении, чтобы набраться сил произнести это и сформулировать мягко: — так, как ты это сделал.  
  
Она иногда могла быть тактичной, правда ведь, спрашивает себя Уилл. Он уже чувствует едкую тоску от того, что с каждым днем он будет помнить ее все менее и менее правильно. И он начинает составлять свой большой ответ на большой вопрос.  
  
— Мне кажется, что оно постепенно становится частью меня. — Он начинает мерить шагами маленькое помещение без окон, сдаваясь своим лекторским привычкам. — Ганнибал Лектер не был дьяволом, но он был безнадежен. Его преступления, его буфет Джеффри Дамера, — Уилл чуть качает головой, не желая прибегать к слову, уместному только в исключительных случаях, таких, как дело Чесапикского Потрошителя, — непростительны. Я знаю, что я прав, потому что если кто-либо когда-либо видел его таким, кто он есть на самом деле, это был я.  
  
Он останавливается на секунду.  
  
— Если бы Джек поймал его, произошло бы следующее: он обменял бы смертельную инъекцию на место в госпитале Фредерика. Там бы он обрел свое патологическое «долго и счастливо», проживая жизнь более интеллектуально удовлетворяющую, чем у большинства. И, я думаю, важнее всего отдавать себе отчет в том, что даже если бы Джек поймал его, — невозможно сказать, скольких еще бы он убил на тот момент… Он говорил, что у слов есть двойное дно, но цифры… — Уилл ухмыляется самым своим презрительным образом, граничащим с агрессивным оскалом. — Цифры непредвзяты.  
  
Она поджимает губы и опускает голову на несколько секунд. Затем она снова собрана, но откладывает зрительный контакт на столько, сколько может себе позволить, не чувствуя себя мошенницей (Уилла восхищало ее мужество, все еще восхищает); и голос Беверли дрожит совсем чуть-чуть, как когда он был задержан, а она все пыталась изо всех сил злиться на него, а не чувствовать себя разбитой:  
  
— Но ты ведь велел Мэттью убить его, потому что он убил меня, так ведь, Уилл?  
  
Уилл сжимает кулаки, стискивает челюсть, и кивает, чувствуя себя усталым и изношенным, но так же и то, что он должен продолжать эту линию мысли, что он задолжал этот разговор ей и себе, и другого шанса провести его больше не будет.  
  
— Это было одним из побуждений. И, да, отсюда и происходят почти все угрызения совести. Оно было… слабиной, в определенном смысле. Око за око. Или язык, раз уж на то пошло. Я могу лишь надеяться, что однажды вес жизней, которые я спас своим решением, перевесит на моих внутренних весах моральной оценки.  
  
— Я тоже надеюсь. — Уилл смотрит ей в глаза и думает, что она бы верила в него, она всегда стремилась к этому, насколько позволяли обстоятельства. — А что же до тех пор?  
  
— Вот в чем вопрос, да? — Уилл говорит, и он напуган, но так же и не может сомневаться в ценности того, что он теряет.  
  
Имя, впитавшее в себя чересчур много крови, как тряпка на месте преступления? Все те бесконечные папки, которые бы ему приносил Джек, вместе с фотографиями, стенающими о насилии и печали? Безразличность трупов и жизни, которые он не сможет вернуть? Или те убийства, которые бы ему пришлось присвоить? Климат недоверия в Академии или то, как он бы уничтожил себя выпивкой в конце концов? Избегание места в лаборатории, где могла бы быть его подруга, но теперь ее больше никогда не будет? Он знает, как оно будет, и знает, что не хочет этого. И чувство бесполезности глодает почти все, что дает ему чувствовать себя человеком, от одной только мысли об этом исходе.  
  
Но Уилл видит Беверли в тусклом, желтоватом освещении перед собой, и вспоминает, как она вдохновляла других, вовсе не будучи той напуганной, беспомощной женщиной, практически готовой быть замороженной и нарезанной, какой ее пытался сделать Ганнибал в ее последние минуты. Он не смог сделать ее меньшей, чем та, кем она была по духу.  
  
И он тоже может быть сильнее обстоятельств.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и Уилл чувствует, как их украденное, симулируемое время последней встречи, иссякает.  
  
— Желаю тебе удачи, Уилл, — говорит она, как агентка, пытающаяся не дать своим эмоциям одержать над ней верх.  
  
Уилл поджимает губы, потому что чувствует, как нижняя начинает дрожать. В глазах горячо тянет. Его лицо хочет выйти из-под контроля. А его эмоции уже начинают.  
  
— Ты была замечательной подругой, Беверли. Была потрясающей, удивительной, человечной и, и—  
  
Она дотрагивается до его плеча, чтобы прервать его, и легонько, по-дружески сжимает.  
  
— Шшш, все хорошо, приятель. Все в порядке.  
  
Она часто моргает, ее глаза влажно блестят, она улыбается ему, даже показывая ровные крепкие зубы. И, Боже, она такая красивая, так полна жизни.  
  
— Ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым. Запомни это для меня, окей?  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Обещаешь?  
  
— Да, я обещаю.  
  
— Ну, смотри там.  
  
Затем, Уилл закрывает глаза. Когда он открывает их, ее больше нет. Он один и ему нужно многое предпринять.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэттью и Уинстон ждут его у машины. Мэттью кормит Уинстона сосисками и Уилл морщится от быстро приходящей к нему ассоциации.  
  
Мэттью с осторожностью наблюдает, как он подходит к ним, чуть щурясь на солнце. Он ощутимо отдает себе отчет в том, что с утром приходят сомнения.  
  
— Утро, мистер Грэм.  
  
— Где мы?  
  
— Лексингтон, Северная Каролина.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Мэттью не выказывает неудовольствия от его прямоты, просто пожимает плечами.  
  
— Нам надо было куда-то ехать.  
  
— Северная Каролина, — Уилл обдумывает это. — Далекий путь от Балтимора. Ты, эм, должно быть, устал.  
  
Впрочем, Уилл подозревает, что из них двоих, скорее он со стороны выглядит уставшим.  
  
— Вообще, нет. Я прилег поспать ранним утром. В целом набралось больше семи часов сна. — Мэттью поясняет: — Я не мог позволить себе отдохнуть, пока между нами и стаей ищеек Джека Кроуфорда не было бы как минимум одного штата. — Уилл признательно кивает. Мэттью склоняет голову на бок. — Вы должны были хорошо выспаться. Удалось?  
  
Уилл хмурится.  
  
— Даже слишком хорошо, с учетом всего, что случилось.  
  
Мэттью медленно ворочает челюстью в раздумье.  
  
— И вы все еще на борту, мистер Грэм?  
  
Он спокоен и пытлив одновременно, и то, как Мэттью не боится задать столь важный вопрос с такой обыденностью, ожидая от Уилла честного ответа… Что же, Уиллу это очень импонирует.  
  
Он спрашивает:  
  
— А если бы я не был, что бы произошло? Гипотетически.   
  
Чисто из любопытства.  
  
Мэттью подозрительно рассматривает Уилла, а затем перенаправляет свое внимание на Уинстона, которого гладит по голове, и говорит:  
  
— Полагаю, тогда у меня было бы два завтрака.  
  
Уилл хмурит брови, не уверенный, подразумевает ли он что-то очень вредоносное или наоборот безвредное. Хорошая вещь: прямо сейчас, оно не так уж и важно. Он на борту, их интересы определенно накладываются друг на друга в той или иной мере.  
  
Уилл смотрит на сосиски в руке Мэттью и решает, что его жизнь улучшится, если он перекусит.  
  
— Кстати говоря, так что там у нас на завтрак?


	5. Quid pro quo

На улице холодно и Уилл периодически кашляет на ветру, но им необходимо держаться ниже уровня радаров, поэтому их завтрак проходит за заправкой: Уилл ест, сидя в машине с открытой дверью, а Мэттью на пне, пока Уинстон ознакамливается с каким-то сваленным поблизости хламом, но не приближаясь к мусорному контейнеру, после того, как Уилл дважды его окрикнул.  
  
В меню у них печенье, фрукты, хлеб, сыр и сосиски, к которым так и не притрагивается никто кроме Уинстона. Кроме того, Мэттью принес Уиллу стаканчик с кофе (и достаточно сахара), в добавок к снабжению бодрящим кофеином, приятно греющий Уиллу руки. Он понемногу отпивает из него, позволяя своему взгляду блуждать по безжизненному, в белых пятнах ландшафту, единственным ярким моментом в котором является желтый грузовик «Лэйс», припаркованный неподалеку.  
  
Свобода заставляет Уилла чувствовать себя сверхчувствительно реальным. И все остальное ощущается так же.  
  
Время от времени Уилл пользуется тем, что они с Мэттью сидят напротив друг друга и изучает черты его лица, потому что некоторым вещам свойственно быть видными только при свете дня (можно убедиться: его поклонник тоже реален, он живой человек, из плоти, и крови, и амбиций). За Уиллом наблюдали долгое время, поэтому он не стыдится своего любопытства. Мэттью спокойно относится к этому рассматриванию, не акцентирует на нем внимание, как Уилл опасался. И все это странно для Уилла — будто встретить кого-то, кто говорит на твоем секретном языке.  
  
И это делает их равными.  
  
Уилл думает об этом и других вещах, прежде чем вытереть рот пальцами и обдуманно сказать:  
  
— Я учел то, что ты говорил. — Мэттью смотрит на него с ясным, тщательным вниманием, но без ожиданий, которые могли бы загрязнить уверенность Уилла. Это умение Уиллу тоже в нем нравится. — Давай попробуем Луизиану. Я был там полицейским несколько лет назад.  
  
Уилл полурассчитывает услышать напоминание, что Мэттью помнит, ведь он же вызубрил его досье наизусть, но Мэттью только легко склоняет голову, выказывая заинтригованность.  
  
— И вы все еще хотите вернуться туда?  
  
— Я знаю ту местность. Преимущество «своего поля» нам не повредит.  
  
По правде говоря, Уилл сильно не хочет обнаружить себя незнакомцем в незнакомом краю, когда они достигнут своей цели. Он не хочет подстраиваться; он уже делал это достаточно. И у Уилла было время, чтобы осознать, насколько он скучал по тем местам и тому ритму жизни — больше, чем он был готов признать еще полгода назад, — несмотря на то, что видел и худшее, что они могут предложить.  
  
Его воображение переносит его обратно в один вечер десять? двенадцать? лет назад — он стоит на причале, в воздухе прослеживаются отпечатки живой музыки и сочных ароматов еды; солнце заходит мистическим, пьяным красками образом; темные силуэты лодок качаются на воде; кущи облаков медленно смещаются на горизонте; а над головой у него летают чайки.  
  
Он был там дома. Самое время проверить, сможет ли он снова быть.  
  
Вот только на этот раз, судя по всему, уже не один; и у него будет время узнать, хорошо ли это.  
  
— Ты на борту, Мэттью? — Уилл про себя признает, что ассоциация с лодкой ему нравится (кто бы мог подумать). — Или, может быть, ты боишься охотников на аллигаторов и сумасшедшей креольской кухни?  
  
Не получив ответа, Уилл возвращается из своей уютной фантазии на яву, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Мэттью. Воспоминание развеивается и он сталкивается с опасливым недоверием и смятением. Уилл хмурит брови, мгновенно заражаясь чужой тревогой.  
  
— Что такое? — всякая игривость ушла из его голоса.  
  
— Я стараюсь поверить, что все это не сон, мистер Грэм. Не хочу звучать безумно, но возможно я лежу подстреленный спасательной командой в том бассейне в Балтиморе. А мой мозг отчаянно пытается сотворить такой сценарий, в котором я не провалил свою миссию.  
  
Мэттью презрительно кривит губы после этого, видимо сразу же засожалев о том, что поделился своими мыслями.  
  
Он чуть отводит голову в сторону и ощущается раздраженным и расстроенным, с хрустом комкая в руках упаковку из-под печенья. А Уилл чувствует искреннюю симпатию от способности по своему личному опыту проэмпатировать чужому недоверию по отношению к своему восприятию. Все это было мечтой его поклонника, и будучи серьезным человеком, тот перешел черту между мечтанием и планированием. Успокоение, которое несет мысль, что его компания, пусть и в твердой решимости, но способна испытывать сомнения, необычайно сближает.  
  
— В таком случае, у тебя было бы еще больше причин наслаждаться таким сценарием, разве нет? — осторожно предлагает Уилл, внимательно отслеживая реакции Мэттью.  
  
Тот делает несколько небольших согласных кивков, а затем легко ухмыляется ему.  
  
— Вы правы. Я ни за что не пропущу эту поездку, мистер Грэм.  
  
— Я рад это слышать, Мэттью.  
  
На несколько секунд их взгляды сцепляются и Уилл понимает, что ощущение, возникшее у него в зале для терапии тем вечером, когда Мэттью вышел на свет и заговорил с ним не из своей личины, укрепилось. Он чувствует в человеке напротив надежность. Пусть и не знает, куда ставка на нее приведет.  
  
— Добраться туда не должно составить проблему, я купил нам GPS-навигатор.  
  
— Но нам стоит избегать проезда через большие города на нашем пути. Так наше путешествие подзатянется, но зато в итоге нас будет не так легко отследить.  
  
Мэттью встает с пня и протягивает Уиллу руку, чтоб забрать пустую чашку. Он говорит:  
  
— Вы шкипер этого корабля, мистер Грэм, — Мэттью вовсе не мурлычет обращение к нему, как мог бы, но почему-то все равно ухитряется вложить в то, как произносит это, что-то еще более лестное, чем сам посыл.  
  
Уилл закусывает щеки изнутри, чтобы не дать самодовольной ухмылке возникнуть на лице вслед за этим.  
  
Когда он позже уверенно поправляет боковое зеркало, сев за руль, он вспоминает, как боялся вчера ночью открыть коробку из-под Биг Мака, и слышит шепот давно мертвого Элиота Будиша из собственной галлюцинации в том амбаре.  
  
 _Я вижу, кто ты._  
  
Сам Уилл видит в отражении человека, берущего контроль над своей жизнью.  
  
Они покидают Лексингтон незамеченными.  
  
  


***

  
  
Бесконечная лента хайвея надвое рассекает одноэтажную Америку, раскинувшуюся посреди одомашненной, запорошенной снегом природы юго-восточных штатов. Это хайвей 64, как им только что сообщила брюзжащая инструкциями GPS-навигация на лобовом стекле, и впереди еще тринадцать часов дороги. Узнав примерные сроки, Уилл и Мэттью договорились провести ночь в мотеле где-нибудь в Алабаме или Миссисипи, какой попадется по пути.  
  
Уилл наблюдает за тем, как меняются небо, ландшафт и дорожные знаки в местах вокруг них, мыслями обратившись в свое детство. Он ненавидел переезжать, но любил путешествовать — существовать между местами назначения. Уилл вспоминает, как его отец рассуждал с ним о том, как путешествия взращивают в тебе чувство самодостаточности, потому что приходится принимать много динамических решений — каким объездом воспользоваться, а какого съезда избежать, какие города заслуживают внимания, а какие скорее всего будут пустой тратой времени. Все это.  
  
Сейчас Уилл точно получает другой обучающий опыт, и ему еще долго предстоит разбираться с тем, как обходиться с незнакомой ситуацией. Боже, он сделал себя беглецом. (Помимо всего остального, конечно же.)  
  
Судя по тому, как его компаньон погружен в молчание и вид за окном, Уилл сомневается в том, что тот много путешествовал. И он выбросил свою жизнь. Ради скудного шанса на то, что ему позволят сопровождать.  
  
Уиллу не нравится эта мысль, она возбуждает в нем паранойю; но он тем не менее заставляет себя возвращаться к ней раз за разом. Уиллу приходилось видеть увлеченности собой, и не одну, но здесь он просто не знает, как это оценивать.  
  
Никто никогда не хотел знать его просто ради знания, без расчета на то, чтобы пустить информацию о нем в оборот. Но он и не знает мужчину на соседнем сидении. А сейчас, пожалуй, самое время узнать.  
  
Уилл прочищает горло и говорит:  
  
— Если мы будем путешествовать вместе, имеет смысл познакомиться, как считаешь?  
  
Он осознанно не упоминает совместное начало новой жизни, несмотря на то, что одно будто бы идет рука об руку с другим в их настоящем положении.  
  
Мэттью отрывает взгляд от окна и с иронической театральностью соглашается:  
  
— Ваше желание закон, мистер Грэм.  
  
— Но я все еще не придумал, как осуществить это так, чтобы не получился взаимный допрос.  
  
— Так давайте превратим это в игру, — предлагает Мэттью с полуухмылкой.  
  
Уилл сводит брови и скептически уточняет, переваривая этот вариант про себя:  
  
— Как «правда или действие»?  
  
— Просто «правда», — поправляет Мэттью с уточнением: — не так много можно сделать, когда один из нас за рулем.  
  
Уилл смаргивает приходящую на ум неподходящую ассоциацию, от которой он сильнее сдавливает руки на том самом руле. Не то его воображение, не то эмпатия сбоят. Уилл пытается замаскировать сиюминутный дискомфорт едким сарказмом:  
  
— И кроме того, ты и я были уже достаточно действенными в последние двадцать четыре часа.  
  
Мэттью неожиданно уточняет, ощущаясь гораздо более внутренне напряженным, пусть и не изменившись в лице:  
  
— В этой игре есть право вето?  
  
Уилл чувствует, как его внутренний коп навостряет уши на этом.  
  
— Без него эта игра была бы допросом, разве нет? Я думал, мы хотим, чтобы все оставалось дружелюбным и добровольным.  
  
— И впрямь.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда я могу начать? — Мэттью машет рукой. — Сколько у нас есть с собой денег?  
  
— Около восьми тысяч долларов.  
  
Уилл медленно кивает, принимая то, что он вряд ли не расслышал то, что Мэттью только что произнес с такой невозмутимостью. Он задает вопрос, логически следующий за предыдущим:  
  
— И откуда они у тебя? Ты ведь не вкладываешь деньги в биржу или биткоин.  
  
— Годами перераспределял больничную фармацевтику в пользу нуждающихся в ней.  
  
— Мэттью-«Робин Гуд госпиталей».  
  
— Это вы сказали, не я, — сухо отвечает Мэттью, но Уилл различает его веселость.  
  
Уилл пробует двигаться дальше.  
  
— И все восемь тысяч заработок с продажи рецептурных медикаментов? — Уилл не скрывает свое неверие и это снова выходит на первый план его внутренний коп, стремящийся спровоцировать.  
  
— Нет, не все. Вы мне теперь должны три ответа. Правильно?  
  
— Давай, спрашивай.  
  
— Ваши отношения с Аланой Блум выглядят очень сложными. Какая за ними стоит история?  
  
Мэттью звучит крайне заинтриговано. Уилл думает, что хоть небольшая его часть все еще стремится защитить Алану, для него будет терапевтическим поговорить об их расхождениях, чтобы вывести остатки сожалений из организма. К тому же, если он откроется сейчас, с высокой вероятностью, Мэттью позже вернет ему услугу, уверившись, что Уилл рассчитывает на доверие себе. Quid pro quo.  
  
Пересказывать долго и Уилл старается звучать как можно менее эмоционально вовлеченным в процессе, будто рассказывает об отношениях между жертвами (но подозревает, что все-таки звучит горько).  
  
— Мы встретились, когда Алана начала устраивать гостевые лекции в Академии ФБР в Квонтико. У нас был дружественный раппорт. Она не выказывала никакого интереса в том, чтобы заполучить мою голову в качестве профессионального трофея себе в офис. Впрочем, как оказалось, то было ее обратным способом подчеркнуть мою экземплярность: она хотела видеть меня спасенным редким животным, свободно носящимся в естественной среде обитания. Я был согласен игнорировать это ради разговоров за кофе и случавшегося время от времени флирта… Затем было дело Миннесотского Сорокопута, отца Эбигейл Хоббс, и Джек Кроуфорд организовал мое возвращение в поле при условии, что я буду вести «разговоры» с психиатром, чтобы Джек мог с чистой совестью спать своим сном красоты, зная, что он не сломал меня своими ужасами. Алана получила возможность быть той психиатрисой, но перенаправила меня к Ганнибалу. Она, эм, все еще слишком хотела быть моей подругой, но без всего логически следовавшего из этого. Я просто хотел кусочек ее нормальности. Я говорил себе, что если у нас с ней будет интрижка, то я не безнадежен. Из-за этого как-то на моей ферме между нами случился поцелуй. Это ни к чему не привело, потому что я был слишком нестабилен для нее, и, как ты знаешь, она воспринимала меня как убийцу с тех самых пор, как были озвучены обвинения. Но кроме того она была и единственной, кто хотела помочь мне в ситуации, в которой у всех были свои, отличавшиеся от моих интересы. Она нашла мне адвоката, она заботилась о моих собаках. Я не неблагодарен за это. Просто сложно быть хорошей подругой кому-то, если между вами нет понимания.  
  
— Да. — Какое-то время Уиллу кажется, что это все, что Мэттью скажет на этот счет.  
  
У него сложное, озадачивающее Уилла выражение лица. С одной стороны, он выражает очень искреннее, вежливо приглушенное сочувствие в его адрес (особенно, этим серьезным, но мягким, понимающим изгибом бровей), а с другой, легко определить, что Мэттью доволен тем, что его ответ, очевидно, легко встроился в ту теорию, которую он успел выстроить самостоятельно.  
  
На долю секунды Уилл оказывается уверен, что мог бы без последующего осуждения сказать Мэттью о том, как скучал обо всех тех вещах, которые не могли быть между ним и Аланой, какой привлекательной она была во многих отношениях, как сильно он ценил ее бульдожью готовность защищать, прежде чем реальность их различий проявилась так ярко, что стало невозможно закрывать на нее глаза.  
  
Мэттью говорит:  
  
— Она будет в бешенстве из-за меня. — Без тени раскаяния. — Судя по тому, что я видел и слышал, они встречались или собирались начать встречаться.  
  
Уилл не понимает, о чем идет речь.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Докторка Блум и Ганнибал Лектер.  
  
Первая реакция Уилла это уверенное в себе «нет», но затем сомнение начинает червем ворочаться у него внутри.  
  
— И что заставляет тебя так считать, Мэттью?  
  
— Они постоянно встречались на долгие периоды времени. Проводили вместе часы напролет. Хотя, если начистоту: все было понятно еще по тому, как она постоянно глядела на него с ожиданием в общественных и полуобщественных местах.  
  
— Погоди. Ты и за ними следил?  
  
Чувство запоздалой тревоги (вторжение) вызывает у Уилла гусиную кожу.  
  
— Разумеется. Как бы я еще знал где и как с ним разделаться, когда придет время?  
  
Комбинация делового настроя и почти легкомысленного недоумения Мэттью напоминают Уиллу, что он разговаривает с социопатом.  
  
— Он годами был наставником Аланы, — да, какая-то его часть все еще упорно пытается защищать ее.  
  
— Вряд ли от этого она будет меньше меня ненавидеть. Следующий вопрос?  
  
Уилл старается проглотить свою зудящую антипатию к интервью, но кивает. Это даже почти забавно, как его поклонник ухитрился заставить его открыться так, как никогда не смог бы ни один психиатр — и это без смирительных рубашек, гипноза, инъекций и вспышек.  
  
— Вы были детективом убойного отдела. Что привело вас в ФБР?  
  
— Я поместил своих коллег в опасную ситуацию, потому что отказался выстрелить в преступника. Моему старшему по званию не понравился этот, эм, «пацифистский инстинкт», — Уилл все еще помнит точную формулировку, даже после всех этих лет, — и побоялся, что сбежавший преступник разнесет новости о слабаке-полицейском. Тот так и сделал. Так что, я переориентировался. И это казалось относительно хорошей идеей вплоть до недавнего времени. Как ты стал санитаром в Балтиморском госпитале для душевнобольных преступников?  
  
— Подал заявление. Но если знаешь все ответы на вопросы, то любой тест просто формальность, не считаете? И у меня еще был один вопрос, но все в порядке, в конце концов, мы ведь не ведем допрос. Ваш любимый неалкогольный напиток?  
  
Сперва Уилл думает, что Мэттью шутит, но тот терпеливо ждет ответа.  
  
— Виноградный или грейпфрутовый сок. И еще минеральная вода. Ты убивал до убийства Эндрю Сайкса?  
  
— Да.  
  
Уилл сжимает челюсти, ожидая подробностей. Проверяя, доверяют ли ему в ответ в самом деле. Мэттью звучит почти что гордо, когда решает продолжить, но Уилл догадывается, что это его способ не дать себе звучать пристыженно:  
  
— Двоих. По их собственной просьбе. — Он прерывается и затем объясняет без каких-либо эмоций в голосе: — Это было чистым актом доброй воли. Он потерял жену, с которой провел всю жизнь, и не видел больше смысла жить. А она не помнила время, когда не жила постоянной болью. Роберт Максимилиан Перри и Лиза Мария Андерсон. В одном и том же госпитале, с перерывом в два месяца между смертями.  
  
Уилл не говорит ничего, только коротко бросает взгляд на Мэттью, подмечая: тот запомнил имена. Эти двое были для него людьми.  
  
Без дополнительных подталкиваний, Мэттью оправдывается дальше, настойчиво стараясь звучать настолько не-оправдывающимся, насколько возможно:  
  
— Но я не был «ангелом милосердия». — Уилл не удивлен, что тот знает их профессиональный жаргон. — Я оказывал услуги вежливо попросивших о них людям.  
  
— И тебе было интересно. Естественным образом, — диагностирует Уилл. Он осознает кое-что еще: — Эти двое оставили тебе что-то, так?  
  
— Да. Но я пожертвовал все на благотворительность быстрее, чем смог бы передумать, — говоря об этом Мэттью в особенности ощутимо старается скрыть стыдливость (за выбор, сделанный крайне недальновидно). За слабость?  
  
Уилл поставлен в тупик. Он не думает, что то решение было сколько-нибудь продиктовано провозглашенной «доброй волей» его поклонника, и вряд ли и Мэттью считает, что он поверит в это.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Другое бы было неправильно, — срезает Мэттью, не повышая голоса.  
  
Он выглядит раздраженным и Уилл понимает, что случайно задел какую-то рану. Он не уверен, стоит ли как-то извиниться за причиненный дискомфорт, но Мэттью так или иначе заговаривает первым:  
  
— По-моему, это полностью отвечает на ваш вопрос, мистер Грэм.  
  
— Да, спасибо. — Уилл чувствует, как Мэттью чуть-чуть смягчается, готовый забыть то, о чем вспомнил. — У тебя есть два вопроса.  
  
— У вас еще остались родственники?  
  
Уилл на секунду прикрывает глаза. Конечно, Мэттью знает о его отце из его досье. К счастью, вопрос не о нем.  
  
— Моя тетка еще жива. Но мы толком не общались со смерти моего отца. Единственный оставшийся между нами контакт — это открытки и лосьон после бритья, который она шлет мне каждое Рождество. — На этом можно было бы остановиться, но что-то заставляет Уилла продолжить. — И еще у меня есть, м, что-то вроде кузины, потому что моя тетка приютила очень добрую молодую женщину с умственной отсталостью.  
  
Уилл спрашивает себя, может ли у того, чтобы делиться личной информацией с кем-то по собственной иницативе, быть потенциал зависимости, и если так, то не начинает ли он прямо сейчас переживать что-то близкое к знакомому ему по другим желанию быть «увиденным».  
  
Мэттью уважительно комментирует:  
  
— Это благородно с ее стороны, — но Уилл только ухмыляется без какого-либо искреннего тепла.  
  
— Настолько же благородно, как любое покаяние. Маргарет пытается компенсировать то, как обходилась со мной в детстве.  
  
Уилл не продолжает и ожидает, что следующий вопрос будет направлен на то, о чем он только что сообщил, но Мэттью снова обращается к безопасной теме, скорее всего, стараясь расслабить его таким образом (и если это действительно так, то Уилл ценит его тактичность):  
  
— Ваш любимый герой комиксов?  
  
— Космо-космическая собака.  
  
Мэттью фыркает и заразительно улыбается.  
  
— Никогда не слышал.  
  
— Ее вроде бы придумали недавно. Я узнал о ней от Жасмин, той кузины, про которую только что говорил. Она любит комиксы.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Откуда у тебя шрам на подбородке?  
  
Улыбка Мэттью пропадает с его лица. Он разглядывает свой шрам в зеркале и Уилл не удивляется, когда он говорит:  
  
— Я воспользуюсь правом вето. Можете спросить что-нибудь другое.  
  
Уилл вздыхает и кивает этому.  
  
— Окей. Эм. Что, ты считаешь, мне стоит знать о тебе?  
  
И это чертовски серьезный вопрос.  
  
— Я просто, блядь, ненавижу, когда меня зовут «Мэттом», мистер Грэм.  
  
— Понимаю. Я тоже не выносил, когда на меня пытались нацепить «Уильяма»… «Мэттью» это красивое имя. «Дар божий», если не ошибаюсь, — все-таки Уилл не раз подбирал собакам имена.  
  
Мэттью ничего не говорит, только кривит губы и слегка отворачивается, поднося две костяшки пальцев ко рту, чтобы прикрыть его ими, и Уилл с неловкостью понимает, что только что смутил его.  
  
— Хочешь спросить еще что-нибудь?  
  
— Нет, пока что хватит. Вы?  
  
— Мне тоже нужен перерыв.  
  
Уилл окликом проверяет Уинстона, лежащего в своей переноске, сложив голову на лапы. Мэттью оказывается не против того, чтобы включить радио, и разрешает Уиллу выбрать любую музыку, которая ему нравится, потому что самого его та «не слишком заботит». Уилл не думает, что Мэттью таким образом пытается его уважить.  
  
На это уходит время, но в конце концов Уилл находит радиостанцию, которая практически идеально ложится в его вкус в аудио-стимуляции. Сильные голоса и прекрасная музыка наполняют салон пересекающей теперь Южную Каролину машины.  
  
Уилл слушает Фрэнка Заппу, Грейтфул Дэд, Кинкс, Дайер Стрейтс, Токинг Хэдс (снова!), Джефферсон Эйрплэйн, и думает, не побеспокоенный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST для примера:  
> Frank Zappa — Camarillo Brillo  
> The Grateful Dead — Ripple  
> The Kinks — Lola  
> Dire Straits — Sultans Of Swing  
> Talking Heads — Road to Nowhere  
> Jefferson Airplane — Somebody to love


	6. Вопросы доверия

К концу дня Уилл может по-настоящему ощутить, что они с Мэттью и Уинстоном движутся по карте в верном направлении. Пейзаж по обе стороны хайвея не меняется, но меняются другие вещи. Так дорожные знаки говорят с ними все более мелодичными названиями; но и на лобовом стекле обшарпанных колымаг с местными номерами все чаще попадаются распятия, а также броские косые кресты Конфедерации.

Мэттью не удерживается от комментария, когда они проезжают пробитое множественными пулями приветственное табло: «Добро пожаловать в прекрасную Алабаму».

— Новых друзей мы здесь не заведем.

— Нам просто нужно пересечь эти места, — ворчит Уилл. — Мы не останемся здесь дольше, чем на ночь.

На что Мэттью интересуется у него, будто участвующий в сафари турист:

— Думаете, нам откажут в размещении, если у них больше не останется номеров с раздельными кроватями?

Уилл удерживается от того, чтобы бросить на него короткий взгляд — и отразить собственное подозрение в чужом возможном домысле. Он вздыхает и дает Мэттью лучший ответ, который может дать:

— Думаю, оно будет зависеть от мотеля.

Это не тот Юг, который они определили своим местом назначения, но глядя на тянущийся вдоль дороги гостеприимный зеленый вид, Уилл чувствует не тревогу, а полузабытое подспудное упоение путешествием. Будучи консультантом ФБР, ему регулярно приходилось навещать другие штаты, но то были посещения мест преступлений. Скорбный туризм, во время которого он погружался отнюдь не в местный колорит.

В последний раз, не считая командировочных перемещений, он выбрался из Вирджинии весной, чтобы порыбачить на озере Анны, снимая домик с причалом. Уилл думает об этом, когда на последней из их остановок стоит и смотрит на дорогу.

В воспоминании, вторгающемся сном на яву, он стоит на покачивающемся носу лодки, один на один с колышущимся водяным массивом и затерявшейся в нем, его самодельной приманкой для окуней. Пока он стоит в оцепенении, из него начинают прорастать черные, все сильнее раздающиеся вширь—

Рога.

…Обратно в напитанную остатками мягкого, рассеянного заката реальность Уилла возвращает низкое вопросительное поскуливание.

Растерянный, Уилл встречается взглядом с серьезными ореховыми глазами, смотрящими на него с высоты его коленей. Уинстон не подходит, а остается стоять напротив, бессловесно спрашивая его, что с ним.

Если бы Уилл знал.

Уилл глядит на обеспокоенного питомца — и вбирает необычайно полно: его внимательный наклон головы, пушистый хвост, распушенный доносимым с трассы ветром. Его уязвимость и беззаветное доверие в месте далеко-далеко от дома и принявшей стаи. То, как он полагается на него — его, очевидно, любимый и теперь единственный пес. Которого Уилл взял с собой, потому что тот не переставал искать его, веря, что он вернется; зная его.

Уилл чувствует ответственность и заедает ей парализующую тревогу. Он присаживается на колени и подзывает Уинстона к себе, чтобы почесать и погладить.

 

***

 

Лес, тянущий к трассе ветки, все сокращается, по мере того, как они подъезжают к Монтгомери, в котором решили остановиться на ночь. Расчищенные от природы гектары на окраине занимают промышленные здания и торговые моллы с простирающимися вокруг них площадками парковочных мест. И, откровенно говоря, Уилл не рад этому возвращению к цивилизации.

Билборды с номерами адвокатов, установленные через каждые полкилометра, тоже действуют ему на нервы, пока их «Форд» катится в потоке грузовиков. Их слишком поздно спасать легальными методами, но Уилл предпочитает не думать об этом, закидываясь сразу несколькими аспиринками, предоставленными ему Мэттью.

Он относит мигрень на счет низко висящих, сплошных туч, начавших собираться на закате и обещающих долгую ночь дождя — в унисон с прогнозом погоды по радио.

Дорога ведет дальше в город, но они поворачивают к укромно расположившейся за рощей зоне мотелей и фаст фуд-ресторанов. За пару минут они проезжают мимо семи вывесок, когда Уилл замечает одну знакомую:

— Я уже бывал в мотеле из этой сети, можем расположиться в нем.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Мэттью, но не тормозит. — Но нам нужно сделать еще одну остановку, прежде чем въехать. Неподалеку должна быть заправка.

Датчик показывает, что у них есть еще полбака бензина с последней остановки.

— Мы можем заправиться завтра. Но тебя ведь и не бензин интересует, не так ли?

Уилл не знает, к чему готовиться, но не чувствует беспокойство.

— Я думал о том, как мы можем сбросить ФБР с нашего следа, потому что если мы остановимся так, как оно есть сейчас, без легенды, это вызовет подозрения, — объясняет Мэттью, разворачивая машину обратно к городу, увидев, что дорога уводит их не туда; Уилл тоже думал об этом напрашивающемся вопросе во второй половине дня. — Двое непохожих мужчин с разницей в возрасте, очевидно не состоящие в сексуальных или романтических отношениях, — Уилл недоверчиво хмурит брови, но ничего не говорит, — путешествуют зимой среди недели — и они не коллеги, потому что вместо багажа у них собака. Странно. Так что, я придумал простое объяснение.

Мэттью умолкает, хитро глядя на него в зеркало заднего вида. Уилл видит в этом испытующем прищуре вызов, проверку — мол, сможет ли он додуматься, сможет ли он прочитать или просчитать мысли Мэттью? Уилл обдумывает условия загадки. И вероятно к ее решению его подталкивает и песня Дип Перпл, игравшая по радио совсем недавно. 

— Один из них… слепой? С ним, с ним случилось что-то непредвиденное, чрезвычайное. Возможно, его собака заболела. А его друг сопровождает его.

Уилл не удивлен, когда Мэттью смотрит на него с не особенно скрываемым игривым и приязненным ликованием. Он просто начинает привыкать; и это далеко не неприятно.

— И поэтому нам нужно купить вам солнцезащитные очки, мистер Грэм.

— И это, по-твоему, не странно?.. — поражается Уилл. — Такой спектакль только привлечет к нам лишнее внимание.

— Разумеется, мы могли бы прошмыгнуть в отель по очереди, но…

Мэттью не договаривает — Уилл сам подхватывает линию мысли, уже сориентировавшись в ситуации:

— Но по запросу ФБР персонал сверит списки и сразу же возникнут подозрения.

Скорее всего, так и будет.

— Такая история необычна, но не невероятна. И если она менее невероятна, чем ситуация без какого-либо объяснения, то я выбираю тот вариант, который лучше защитит наши интересы.

Больше убеждений от Мэттью не следует. Уилл проворачивает сценарий в голове, ощупывая потенциальные острые углы, но внутренне уже приняв ее. Такое алиби действительно не придумаешь.

— Если так, нам нужно что-то непримечательное, без камер на каждом шагу. И мы заодно можем между делом сообщить о том, что движемся в противоположном направлении, чтобы ФБР искало нас в другом регионе, если алиби подкачает… Нет, погоди. На этой машине мэрилендские номера.

— В багажнике есть номера из Миссури и инструменты для смены, — лаконично отзывается Мэттью.

Пауза.

— Ну, конечно. Ты ведь серьезный человек, — неловко взмахивает рукой Уилл и, растерев ей колено, добавляет, чтобы не задумываться об услышанном и том, куда тянутся ниточки от него: — Я тоже могу поспособствовать нашей невидимости. Я все еще могу говорить с южным акцентом.

Мэттью оживляется.

— Я с радостью снова посмотрю на вашу актерскую игру. То, что я видел в госпитале, было прекрасным, мистер Грэм, — Уилл не смотрит на своего поклонника, отстраненно думая о том, что отныне будет слышать свое имя только промурлыканным с уважением и затаенной ласковостью, и не зная, что он чувствует по этому поводу.

Сколько раз Мэттью обращался к нему про себя, будучи его тайной аудиторией, восхищавшейся им издалека? Готовившейся убить для его спасения. Уилла пробирает возвращающийся дискомфорт и потому отвечает он довольно холодно:

— Это не актерская игра. Я вырос в южных штатах. Это скорее раскрытие заново.

— Любая актерская игра — раскрытие заново, — вставляет Мэттью.

Уилл не видит смысла продолжать это обсуждение и вместо него дальше обдумывает то, что они и впрямь могли бы изобразить… Он обнаруживает, что в активном планировании есть особая прелесть после нескольких месяцев бездействия и попыток забрасывать наживки.

— Так значит, я слепой, у которого нет трости?

Мэттью его тон не коробит:

— Она бы вам и не понадобилась, будь у вас поводырь. — Уилл достаточно уверен, что именно для таких ситуаций хозяева поводырей держат в доме еще и трости, но не успевает возразить. — И хоть у вас теперь его не будет, у вас буду я. — Мэттью замолкает, заманчиво приподняв брови. — Главное изображайте беспомощность. Кстати говоря, я внесу еще немного замешательства: ФБР ведь ищет парня с ошень шильной шепелявоштью. А у меня ее нет.

Мэттью ровно транслирует в пространство гордость собой, заворачивая на призывно горящую звездами и полосами заправку «Либерти». Уилл уже и забыл, что он изображал дефект речи в госпитале и услышать его сейчас было для него совершенно противоестественно, вплоть до абсурдности. Проведя с ним вместе суммарно чуть больше дня, Уилл уже не может больше представить, насколько нужно быть готовым обманываться, чтобы покупаться на нечто подобное с Мэттью. Хотя он и сам не рискнет заявить, что имеет авторитет в вопросе о том, кто его поклонник такой.

Но обстоятельства складываются так, что Уилл заинтересован.

И поэтому, пока Мэттью выбирает ему очки, Уилл обдумывает его отвлекающий маневр. Он уверен, что шепелявость — дань уважения чему-то или кому-то. Все лучшие идеи берутся из окружения. Многие беллетристы пишут злободневные истории, перенимая их из реальной жизни, — то же самое делают и успешные мошенники.

— Кто вдохновил тебя на твою шепелявость, Мэттью? — спрашивает Уилл, как только Мэттью возвращается в машину с большими темными очками. Мэттью замирает, протягивая их ему на примерку. Уилл принимает очки — черные и гораздо более крупные, чем его собственные, — поясняя происхождение своей догадки не без легкого передразнивания: — Любая актерская игра — раскрытие заново.

— Подхватил у одного знакомого, — коротко отзывается Мэттью после нескольких секунд раздумий. Уилл знает, что это честный ответ, но так же и что он настолько сокращен, что можно было бы его считать уходом от ответа. И Мэттью удерживает подробности неспроста, а значит, вряд ли поддастся на дальнейшие расспросы. Пока нет.

Очки погружают Уилла в ночь гораздо более глубокую, чем темень за окном, не становящуюся особенно светлее, когда Мэттью включает верхний свет в салоне.

— Глаз за ними не видно.

— Хорошо, подойдут.

Но сняв очки и дальше прикидывая вероятные ориентировки на них с Мэттью, Уилл кое-что осознает, и эту легко опознаваемую деталь внешности сменить уже не получится.

— Но и у Мэттью Брауна и у Эндрю Рида есть шрам на подбородке.

— Да, его сложно спрятать, — кивает Мэттью, чуть скривив губы. — Но он выцветший, а большинство людей в разговоре обычно смотрит мне в глаза. — Уилл легко может себе это представить. — Если вообще замечают меня.

Пока Мэттью отворачивается и пристегивается, а автомобиль трогается с места, Уилл гадает — стоит или не стоит ему озвучить разгоняющую пульс мысль. В итоге он все-таки решается и, возможно, это говорит об уже установленном между ними доверии больше, чем что-либо еще за проведенный в дороге день.

— Тебе нравится прятаться на виду. Ганнибалу Лектеру тоже это нравилось, — в его речь сами собой вкрадываются обманчиво облегченные интонации бывшего копа, те самые, что, как бы, предлагают веревку, на которой по невнимательности можно повесить себя самого. — Разыгрывать черную комедию для одного.

Мэттью фыркает, и это не та реакция, которую Уилл ожидал.

— Только он был плох в этом, потому что был психопатом.

Нет, на самом деле, Уилл не считает, что справедливо сравнивать своего поклонника и Ганнибала. Но ему может не хватать ясности — в конце концов, в глубине души Уилл знает, что склонен защищать, и особенно тех, кто были к нему добры. Увы, но всегда был склонен.

Мэттью легко обесценивает сравнение, избегая его, как чего-то не заслуживающего серьезного рассмотрения, чем ободряет Уилла больше, чем он ожидал:

— Что я могу сказать: это испытывает тебя. Требует быть проницательным психологом. Показывает, как различные проблемы могут быть решены по-разному. И дурачить других людей чертовски весело.

Уилл определяет, что Мэттью шутит (но говорит правду), хоть тот и не меняется в лице. Сам же Уилл склонен относиться к этому гораздо более вдумчиво, и честно делится своими соображениями:

— По моему опыту, это может быть будоражащим, но всегда оставляет тебя с потрясающим чувством изоляции. Горьким, пессимистическим ощущением, что никто не знает, кто ты такой.

Это еще более щедрый знак доверия с его стороны и в этом и заключается проверка: разница между эмпатированием кому-то и притворством с подстройкой под чужие нужды была для Уилла почти болезненной. Он будто бы становился совсем другой личностью, с той же личной историей, отстраняясь от своего опыта, инструментализируя его ради цели. И теряя веру в других.

Мэттью не отзывается и, облизнув губы, Уилл добавляет:

— Так и я тебя не распознал. Притом, дважды.

Уилл ждет, расценит ли Мэттью это как личное достижение, которым оно тоже является, но смысл этого разговора не в этом. Или же как что-то другое. 

— Сперва вы не знали, куда нужно было смотреть, а затем вашу подругу убили за несколько часов до встречи. Довольное хорошее оправдание, — рассудительно отвечает Мэттью, но Уилл достаточно тонко сонастроен с ним, чтобы чувствовать его внутреннее напряжение. Его наличие приносит Уиллу облегчение, так что, он даже не удерживается от шумного выдоха.

Когда они снова выворачивают к роще, Уилл спрашивает, не тая интереса:

— Когда ты решил, что мы похожи, Мэттью?

— Когда вы дали им то, что они так хотели.

Уилл хмурит брови, но через несколько секунд понимает. Вспоминает: Алана и Ганнибал были принимающими ключи от форта, который осаждали очень долгое время, или рассчитывали на это, клюнув на столь желанную обоими наживку оскорбительно быстро.

— Я так смеялся, прослушивая ту запись, что пришлось притвориться, что у меня кашель. — Черты Мэттью словно заостряются от хищного веселья. — Ваше выступление могло бы быть убедительным… если бы я вообще ничего о вас не знал. Люди моя специальность, мистер Грэм. Особенно те, которых я хочу понять.

Уилл невесело хмыкает тому, как ловко он избегает определения с запятнанным «интересом» в нем. У Уилла есть, что сказать на этот счет, но он воздерживается, побоявшись слишком заострить дискуссию.

— Теперь у тебя есть вопрос.

— Думаю, я воспользуюсь им позже.

— А, хорошо. Я напомню тебе.

— Как любезно с вашей стороны, — Уилл слышит, как Мэттью ухмыляется ему голосом.

— Не люблю быть в должниках, — пожимает плечами Уилл.

И это правда, но вопрос, конечно, в том, не любит ли он быть расспрашиваемым еще больше. И судя по тому, как Мэттью в зеркале заднего вида поджимает губы, чтобы сдержать напирающее довольство, их с Уиллом ответы на этот вопрос сходятся.

Они объезжают выбранный мотель, чтобы немного потренироваться в роще перед их небольшой пантомимой и поменять номера машины. И там, когда Мэттью, как примерный медбрат, раздает ему указания — на самом деле держать глаза все время закрытыми, отклониться немного назад, и так далее — пока Уилл беззлобно спорит и пытается привыкнуть к ощущениям от хождения вслепую, какая-то часть его оценивает их сработанность и понимает, что они с Мэттью и впрямь становятся — как он сам с иронией говорил? «партнеры по преступлению»? — напарниками.

Уилл припоминает своих бывших напарниц и напарников, а их было несколько за время его службы в Новом Орлеане. Но то сотрудничество никогда не выходило далеко за рамки профессионального. Он сам был слишком закрытым, а его компания, так всегда получалось, была либо мудацкой, либо просто не его породой людей. А еще было исключение — офицер Диана Ричард, но влюбляться в нее было настолько плохой идеей, что мысли об этом горчат даже почти два десятилетия спустя.

Когда они выходят из машины на парковке мотельного комплекса «Комфорт Инн & Сьютс» и Уилл по наущению берет Мэттью за предплечье, как проводника, и следует за ним ко входу, бессознательно задержав дыхание от волнения, тот негромко говорит ему:

— Все будет хорошо, мистер Грэм. Вы справитесь.

И Уилл не думает о том, доверяет ли своему поклоннику в рамках разумного, а о том, что верит ему и не хочет подвести их обоих.

И как ни странно... все получается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST: When a Blind Man Cries — Deep Purple


	7. Всего лишь правда

За словами прощания следует закрытие двери и Уилл, наконец сняв темные очки, припадает к дверному глазку их новообретенного номера, глядя вслед работнице мотеля. 

Темнокожая женщина удаляется по коридору, но сердце Уилла дальше стучит в ушах, пока сам он чувствует себя так, будто просматривает запись с камеры видеонаблюдения, уже зная, что произойдет дальше: сейчас она обернется и достанет телефон, их взгляды встретятся без ее на то ведома, и их поездка закончится... 

Но этого не происходит. Она заворачивает за угол, обратно к стойке рецепции. Звонок можно сделать и оттуда.

— У тебя были глаза. Думаешь, она что-нибудь заподозрила? 

— Нет. Расслабьтесь, мистер Грэм.

— Почему ты уверен? — спрашивает Уилл, на самом деле, говоря «поделись со мной своей уверенностью».

— Легко определить, когда люди тебя боятся.

Уилл наблюдает за тем, как Мэттью с щелчком открывает переноску Уинстона и отступает в сторону, давая псу выйти наружу, и ободряюще ухмыляется, когда тот задирает голову, сделав первый шаг из клетки. 

Сказанное им не укладывается в то, что Уилл видит перед собой. 

Уилл скрещивает руки на груди, бессознательно приобнимая себя.

— Когда это было в последний раз? Когда кто-то боялся тебя.

— Хм-м. Вы задаете вопросы без очереди, мистер Грэм. Я все еще не задал вам свой. А вы сами вызывались напомнить мне о нем. 

Мэттью внимательно смотрит на него, с проступающей в чертах насмешкой. Но Уилл чувствует, что это уклоняющийся маневр, попытка сбить его с толку, и поддевает в ответ, пользуясь самым провокационно-невинным тоном.

— Хочешь сказать, что тебе не нравится, когда я проявляю повышенное внимание к тебе, Мэттью? Или? 

Он сформулировал это, как знающее выдвижение условий на переговорах, но глядя на реакцию Мэттью — задирает брови и чуть склоняет голову на бок, улыбается, не глядя на него напрямую, и разводит руками, — Уилл знает, что его поклонник воспринял его слова, как флирт. И не уверен, насколько сам на это рассчитывал. 

— Понимаю, — говорит Мэттью, чуть-чуть ухмыляясь голосом. — Ваша привычка вести допрос не мудачество; вы просто делаете то, что положено делать профайлеру. 

Уилл хмыкает несносности его прямоты: что, это тоже заигрывание? Мысль дается ему неожиданно непринужденно, вызывая в нем скорее насмешку, чем неудобство. 

— И это влияет на твое желание ответить на мой вопрос?

— Может быть, если потом вы ответите на мои. 

— Держи их в уме. 

Уилл пересекает комнату, чтобы сесть в кресло в углу — намеренно избегая садиться на одну из двух кроватей и по привычке занимая такое место в пространстве, чтобы можно было обозревать сразу все помещение.

Их номер достаточно большой, но Уилл все равно чувствует себя клаустрофобично. Находиться в одной комнате один на один ощущается совсем иначе, чем разменивать мили шоссе, сидя в одной машине. Сразу стало... некуда бежать. 

Заняв новое место, Уилл выжидательно, с вызовом смотрит на Мэттью, положив руки себе на колени.

— Ну так что?

Мэттью соглашается его уважить: 

— Скорее всего, последней, кто боялась меня, была одна моя должница. Правда, технически боялась она и не меня, а из-за меня. Я попросил ее об услуге.

Он замолкает, но Уилл чувствует, что это просто пауза, и не торопит с объяснением, осторожно оценивая чужое состояние, передающееся ему в ставшем более скрипучим, как бы натянутым, голосе, и в том, как чужая поза выражает устойчивость и уверенность в оправданности той меры. 

— Я велел ей сделать звонок, представившись медсестрой, пытающейся связаться с родственником жертвы несчастного случая, чтобы хозяин покинул дом.

Уилл сжимает руки на своих коленях: последующий когнитивный прыжок происходит мгновенно.

— И этот дом был домом того пристава. Эндрю Сайкса. 

— Да. 

Какое-то время тишину нарушают только трескучие громовые снаружи, как отзвуки далеких боевых действий. 

Мэттью ощущается вышагнувшим из разговора, когда отступает к не задернутому полосатой шторой окну. Уилл внимательно наблюдает за ним с дистанции в пары шагов, пользуясь его погруженностью в себя. И обращает внимание на то, как Мэттью перебирает пальцами одной руки, пропуская между ними невидимую вещь по какой-то неизжитой привычке. То должно было быть что-то маленькое. Ныне утерянное?.. Уилл охотно дает жесту отвлечь себя от передающейся ему чужой тягостной эмоции. 

Заговорив снова, Мэттью звучит ровно, но в его голосе нет обычной заносчивости. Только задумчивость. 

— У него не было времени почувствовать страх. Или боль. — Он чуть качает головой и весомо добавляет: — Можно сказать, это подарок. — И затем: — Не все могут рассчитывать на такое. 

— Это то, что в итоге выдало тебя. Не Потрошителя. Милосердие. 

Аппендикс сентиментальности. 

— Вы знаете. 

Мэттью полуоборачивается к нему, с горячим, личным чувством во взгляде, не дающим Уиллу разорвать зрительный контакт; будто сокращающим расстояние между ними вдвое.

— Я видел вас. — Мэттью приободряет себя маленькими безотчетными кивками: — Вы были там. 

Уилл слышит, что он имеет в виду, что его поклонник видел его не на месте преступления, сливавшимся с тенями на обоях с аляповатым принтом, а через запись нелегально записывавшего тишину микрофона в комнате для посещений. Видел его, занимающим место рядом, смотрящим со стороны, из первого ряда. Но он не прав. 

— Вы были со мной, мистер Грэм.

— Нет. — Уиллу требуется приложить усилие, чтобы суметь перенести свое внимание на лежащего у входной двери, не вовлеченного в происходящее Уинстона, не любящего грозы. — Я, я не был с тобой, Мэттью. — Осуждая себя за ведующую по краю дотошность (но под поверхностью, сразу под ней, ему интересно озвучить это, это всего лишь правда), Уилл облизывает губы и проговаривает: — Я был тобой. 

Все так же не глядя на Мэттью, Уилл встает с кресла и идет к псу. Он продолжает линию мысли совершенно другим, следовательским тоном, чтобы увести разговор от собственного признания, ощущающегося усугубляющим то, что... что бы между ними не укрепилось на данный момент. 

— Ты и не стал рисковать в бассейне по этой же причине. Побоялся, что сентиментальность подведет тебя, как подвела с приставом. 

Про себя Уилл подмечает, что с удачей годами избегавшего правосудия Ганнибала Лектера, — то наверняка было верным решением. 

— У меня есть склонность к тому, чтобы усложнять вещи, — признает Мэттью с неохотой. — Но если бы вы только видели. 

Его страстное придыхание пробирает Уилла, присевшего на корточки у пса, до гусиной кожи. Обнюхивающий его пальцы влажный нос и тепло лижущий язык Уинстона, увы, не отвлекают его достаточно.

Боковым зрением Уилл видит, как Мэттью, воодушевленный тем, что развертывается перед его внутренним взором, ищущий контакта, делает шаг к нему.

— Это было бы величественно: я хотел воссоздать для вас древнюю казнь. По-моему, я говорил вам, что черпал вдохновение из библейских мотивов. 

— Да, ты говорил вчера. 

— Я не стал бы размениваться на пошлое «концептуальное искусство». 

Уилл хочет ухмыльнуться циничной дерзости чужого сравнения, но он и сам описывал инсталляции Потрошителя (он в самом деле положил сердце и мозги судьи на весы) как эпатирующий театр. И трудно сказать, почему, но эта мелочь вцепляется в него будто когтями, заставляя пульсировать мысль: кто-то твоего же вида, птица одного полета. 

Уилл поджимает губы. 

— Я хотел дать вам честный суд, вместо того, который пытались учинить над вами. Сырую справедливость, — объясняет Мэттью, рассудительно и спокойно. — Как вы и заслуживали. 

И страшное в том, что Уилл знает: ему бы понравилось. Как нравилась, сколько не внушал ужас так и не увиденный им кусок плоти, — мысль о пустоте в чужом рту, навсегда пересушенном источнике лжи. 

Уилл не хочет идти этой дорогой, ведь она обязательно приведет его к лохматому-рогатому зверю из видений, и капитулирует: 

— Твой вопрос. 

Сидеть на корточках неудобно — у него начинают ныть колени, отвыкшие от нагрузки за полгода в камере, — потому Уилл садится на пол, упираясь спиной в дверь номера. 

Мэттью не требуется много времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и в совокупности с тем, как до того он спрашивал его о несущественном, Уилл видит в этом прямое доказательство продуманности ходов его поклонника в этой игре. Его прощупывали полгода и продолжают прощупывать до сих пор. И он возвращает услугу, и честность этих условий успокаивает.

— Вы не боялись меня в комнате для терапии, когда я вам открылся. Даже совсем чуть-чуть. Меня это очень порадовало, мистер Грэм. — Пауза. — Но я продолжаю спрашивать себя: почему? 

Уилл насмешливо фыркает.

— Разве между нами не было маленьких моментов несанкционированной человечности? — он коротко бросает взгляд на Мэттью, сжав губы в тонкую, искренне благодарную улыбку. Ведь, на самом деле, — у Уилла было время вспомнить, — они говорили не раз до того, как действительно заговорили. 

То были совершенно невесомые замечания, ничего, что могло бы вызвать подозрения у остального персонала больницы. «Это рутинная проверка, должны скоро закончить» и прочие комментарии в воздух, ненадолго развеивавшие отуплявшее чувство, что он находился в непроницаемом пузыре изоляции. Подсознательно размягчившие его так, что он не удивился предложению книги в тот вечер, прежде чем Мэттью вышел к нему на свет. 

Уилл мимоходом подмечает, что в ретроспективе есть смысл в том, что их отношения начались с нарушения больничного протокола. Можно даже сказать, что все дальнейшее — результат того, что кто-то из них или они оба не рассчитали, и в итоге их занесло, как машину в шторм на трассе. 

В Алабаму, с деньгами, пистолетом и собакой. 

— Идея того, что все это время рядом со мной был еще один человек с потайной личностью, — Уилл опускает другой объект сравнения за очевидностью, — вот только мой друг, была чем-то, во что мне хотелось верить. 

И это правда, как правда то, что он сейчас находится здесь, практически в восьмиста пятидесяти милях от госпиталя Чилтона с этим самым человеком. Другом. Раз уж он решился на это слово. 

— Ничто так не соблазняет, как возможность доверия, — говорит Мэттью, пронзительно глядя на него через всю комнату.

Уилл вздыхает и, жуя губы, осматривает обстановку их номера, продолжая трепать Уинстона. Он приятно удивлен тем, насколько помещение хорошо убрано, — в своих командировах от ФБР, если остановиться в каком-нибудь городке было негде, ему пару раз приходилось ночевать в таких местах, где его первой мыслью было, не подцепит ли он за время, проведенное там, что-нибудь неизлечимое.

И интерьер не лишен уюта: мебель в комнате большая, как и светильники, и орнамент на постельном белье, и две черно-белые фотографии местного озера практически во всю стену. А глядя на две довольно широкие кровати (хотя любая показалась бы такой по сравнению с его тюремным матрасом), Уилл разрешает себе подумать, что провести ночь не заламывая шею на сидении было хорошей мыслью. 

Но он собирается закончить мысль.

— Я даже, — фыркает, — ощутил щипок досады, когда решил, что дело было в Потрошителе. Но оно не было. 

Тогда он поверил, что от него потребуется просто встроиться в игру и продолжить чужой мотив балтиморской альфа-особи серийного убийцы. Уилл и близко не мог представить, насколько серьезно все окажется. 

— Не было, — отзывается Мэттью с особой, будто закладывающей что-то в основание их отношений серьезностью.

Уилл позволяет себе почувствовать себя обнадеженным и снова коротко поджимает губы в улыбке. И, черт, до него доходит, что он не улыбался так давно, и вернуться к этому немного похоже на выход на свежий воздух; будто он по-настоящему вышел из больницы только сейчас.

— Другой вопрос? — предлагает он аккуратно. 

Заметно, что Мэттью держит вопрос на готове, но смотрит на него так, будто сомневается, как подать то, что он хочет сказать. Уилл же не приемлет в окружающих эту эмоцию на свой счет. 

— Возможно, мне стоит отложить его. 

— Сказать мне об этом вслух — самый легкий способ подцепить мое любопытство.

Мэттью не ухмыляется его замечанию, задумчиво поводя челюстью. Он предупреждает: 

— Есть высокая вероятность, что вам не захочется отвечать мне, по крайней мере, сейчас, мистер Грэм. 

Когда он не продолжает, Уилл пожимает плечами, давая понять, что не собирается жалеть себя, особенно, не зная, из-за чего именно. Дверь, подпирающая его спину, дает ему дополнительное чувство опоры. 

— Хорошо. — Уилл внутренне напрягается от того, как Мэттью произносит это. — Я нахожусь под впечатлением, что вы ищите что-то во мне, потому что боитесь чего-то в себе. Как думаете, я ошибаюсь?

Уинстон у ног Уилла вдруг резко поворачивает голову и, уже рефлекторно спросив его, в чем дело, со все еще не отзвучавшим чужим вопросом (...я ошибаюсь?) в голове, Уилл тоже слышит какой-то странный звук. 

Бжжжжж... 

Бжжжжж... 

Он повторяется с регулярным интервалом и становится легко опознаваем. И доносится из приставленного к шкафу рюкзака. 

Уилл морщится, с неверием глядя на Мэттью.

— Это же...?

Вибрирующий телефон.

Определенно, не галлюцинация.

Мэттью замирает с выписанным на лице подтверждением догадки Уилла.

— Упс.


	8. В рассчете

Бжжж...  
  
Какие-то секунды они смотрят друг на друга, пока Мэттью выдерживает паузу, словно для приличия, прежде чем встать и спешно направиться к рюкзаку. Уилл смотрит на это и чувствует себя идиотом. Затем оцепенение сходит.   
  
— Ты сказал мне, что  _выбросил_  свой сотовый.  
  
Мэттью расстегивает молнию рюкзака и, пожав плечами, отвечает на его тяжелое своим коротким:   
  
— Я ничего не говорил про второй. — И все же, говоря это, избегает смотреть в сторону Уилла.  
  
В этот момент, пока он запускает руку в рюкзак за продолжающим вибрировать устройством, на первый план восприятия выходит ощущение маленького предательства — возможно, связанное с тем, что его подруга стала жертвой маньяка, когда не послушалась его в последний раз, тоже решив испытать удачу, вопреки его словам. Уилл рывком поднимается с пола. Он делает шаг к Мэттью, потрясая рукой со сложенными в «окей» пальцами, желая, чтобы тот сконцентрировался вместе с ним.  
  
— Это. Это не шутка. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько рискованно беспечно ты себя повел? — Уилл переходит на сердитый шепот: — У них есть методы отслеживания точного — вплоть до нескольких метров, — Уилл делает широкий, категоричный жест, — географического положения устройства. Весь наш сегодняшний рывок мог бы быть бегом на месте!  
  
Мэттью не пытается как-либо оправдываться или прервать его, не отрывая взгляда от дисплея извлеченного сотового, который продолжает вибрировать в его ладони.   
  
— Мне нужно ответить, — говорит он натянуто. — Прошу прощения.  
  
Уилл не сдерживается и драматично взмахивает рукой.   
  
— О, конечно! Давай, Мэттью. — Он трет лоб и разворачивается, ворча себе под нос: — Если ФБР действительно отслеживают этот телефон прямо сейчас, мы уже и так по самые яйца...   
  
Уилл тягостно вздыхает, не закончив фразу.   
  
Мэттью за его спиной нажимает кнопку приема звонка и начинает спешно говорить — по-испански. Ошарашенный, Уилл оборачивается, но его поклонник уже уходит в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь.   
  
Уилл остается наедине с севшим на задние лапы, беспокойно наблюдающим за ним Уинстоном и тревогой. И следующие десять минут могли бы быть полутора часами: происходящий за дверью разговор не слышно, но даже если бы Уилл мог разобрать речь — он все равно не говорит по-испански, и потому, все, что ему остается, это, уперев руки в поясницу, нервозно расхаживать по номеру, перебирая все, что он помнит о латиносских групировках, активных на территории Мэриленда, Вирджинии и Вашингтона; бесполезно гадая, как Мэттью может быть связан с такими группировками, несмотря на то, что он очевидно не распологает достаточной информацией для выводов. Но только профессиональная перспектива может отвадить его воображение от фабрикации устрашающих образов. И так Уилл продумывает сценарии противодействия всевозможным осложнениям их поездки; он даже проверяет рюкзак на наличие в нем наркотиков или другой контрабанды, но тот чист.   
  
Все его инстинкты копа вытянуты в струнку, хотя Уилл и догадывается, что Мэттью бы не стал бездумно подвергать их большой опасности, взяв на себя попутную миссию, или обчистив общак на дорогу, или Бог знает что. Уилл останавливается посреди комнаты, снова вспомнив: «если вы не будете...». Нет, Уилл уверен, что Мэттью не стал бы навлекать на них неприятности, — у происходящего слишком большое личное значение.  
  
...Раз так, то звонок, скорее всего, должен быть вызван непредвиденным обстоятельством. И они в одной лодке, поэтому он, Уилл, должен сделать все, чтобы помочь. Это больше не проблема Мэттью, это их проблема.   
  
Когда дверь ванной открывается, Уилл смотрит в окно, за которым уже накрапывает. Мэттью выходит тихо, будто надеется, что его появление не заметят. Уилл разворачивается и они встречаются взглядами.  
  
Момент напряжения.   
  
— Я знаю, что вы думаете, но это не так. Я не член банды, это просто... связи. Слабые.  
  
— Я не стану тратить свое время впустую на выговоры тебе, — отмахивается Уилл. — Просто скажи мне, нужно ли нам беспокоиться не только о ФБР на хвосте.  
  
Мэттью молчит, ощутимо задетый, но ограничивает свое неудовольствие тем, что слегка отводит голову в сторону, поджав губы. Он принимает выставленную дистанцию, и Уилл против воли чувствует удовлетворение, оттого, что ему не угождают, как хрупкой чашечке, а соглашаются, проявляя уважение. Разница между этими двумя отношениями колоссальна.   
  
— Нет. Это был деловой разговор. Я договорился о встрече — здесь, в городе.  
  
— Сегодня?  
  
— Да. Это очень важно, у этого парня остаток наших денег.  
  
Уилл отмечает: не «его», а «их» денег. Не он один думает общими терминами.  
  
— Сколько именно?  
  
Мэттью медлит.  
  
— Еще семь тысяч.  
  
Уилл укладывает это в голове, потирая подбородок, скребя ногтями щетину.   
  
— И то, что ты не можешь сказать мне, откуда они, настолько очевидно, что с моей стороны было бы глупо спрашивать.  
  
Уилл закидывает эту приманку без особой надежды. Все больше, чтобы сделать выговор, чем быть посвященным. Но Мэттью действительно объясняет ему:  
  
— Я уже сказал вам, что не в банде, мистер Грэм. В банде просто есть парень, которому мне случалось оказывать одолжения. — Это звучит правдоподобно: Уилл не может представить нелегальную деятельность Мэттью не как... фриланс. Свободную творческую реализацию. Другое противоречило бы сидящему внутри ощущению, что у его спутника нет корней (когда именно это начало тяготить?). — Он возвращает мне долги.  
  
Уилл не удерживается от хмыка и сухо иронизирует над вычищенностью чужих формулировок:   
  
— Переводил его бабушку через дорогу? Снял с дерева котенка его сестры?   
  
Мэттью делает раздраженный вздох и причмокивает губами, складывает их в гримасу человека, рассчитывавшего, что ему наконец поверят на слово, когда его вдруг заставили вывернуть карманы.  
  
— Еще работая электриком, я был сотрудником компании с множеством богатых клиентов. И время от времени я давал тому парню наводки на дома особенно состоятельных семей.   
  
Мэттью не продолжает, но это и не нужно. Уилл прикрывает глаза.   
  
— Значит, ты помогал грабителям.   
  
— Никого не изнасиловали и не убили, я клянусь! — бросается Мэттью убеждать его. — Я всегда сверял в новостях. Это была тихая бригада профессионалов. А иногда я говорил, что мне не подвернулось ничего способного заинтересовать, если видел, что случись с домом что-нибудь, это ударило бы по хозяевам.   
  
— Я вижу, ты принял мои слова про Робин Гуда слишком близко к сердцу, Мэттью.  
  
Мэттью осекается. Уилл чувствует себя так, будто взял его за грудки этим замечанием.   
  
— Но вы не можете отказать мне в избирательности в средствах, мистер Грэм.  
  
Уилл кивает.   
  
— Полагаю, что не могу. — Он присаживается на кровать, чувствуя себя очень усталым. Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем Уилл знает, как нужно продолжить этот разговор: — Спасибо, что не стал мне врать.   
  
Он не смотрит на Мэттью, но от того сквозит недоверием, когда он настороженно уточняет:  
  
— Вы на меня не злитесь?  
  
Уилл невесело фыркает, смутно позабавленный мыслью о том, что Мэттью, видимо, забыл, или решил, что он сам забыл, что он не просто больше не агент ФБР, а сам такой же беглец от правосудия, за плечами которого не одно сомнительное решение. Не в том положении, чтобы проводить арест или претендовать на моральное превосходство.   
  
— Нет. — Какой был бы смысл? Он догадывался, с кем связался, и, если на чистоту, Уилл допускал и худшие варианты. — Что, считаешь, напрасно?  
  
— Я думал, вы гораздо хуже это воспримите.   
  
Уилл слышит, как в Мэттью просыпается непосредственное любопытство и саркастично уточняет:  
  
— Я не то чтобы в восторге, если не смог пока еще это донести.  
  
Мэттью, уже уловивиший, что атмосфера в номере снова пришла в норму, садится на другую кровать — с вернувшейся в его движения вместе с уверенностью в себе расслабленной плавностью. Он склоняет голову на бок и комментирует:  
  
— Но сказывается то, что вы носите в себе полупогребенную неприязнь к богачам.  
  
Уилл едва не закатывает глаза. Как мог он понадеяться, что его сеансы психоанализа остались позади. Он уворачивается от вопроса:  
  
— Кто из нас нет? — Он не смог бы убедительно отрицать, что его юность оставила его не только со знанием того, сколько разнообразных вкусных обедов можно приготовить меньше, чем за доллар. У доктора Лектера наверняка нашлось бы, что сказать на этот счет, но доктор Лектер мертв, мертв даже в его голове.   
  
Прежде чем может последовать еще один вопрос или он успеет ухватить ухмылку и выражение глаз Мэттью, Уилл поднимается с кровати и, полуобернувшись через плечо, возвращает разговор в нужное русло:  
  
— На какое время назначена встреча?  
  
— Десять вечера. Мне уже стоит выходить.   
  
— Хорошо. Я иду с тобой.   
  
— Вероятно, это не лучшая идея, мистер Грэм.   
  
— Ты берешь с собой пистолет, — Уилл не видел его в сумке, но Мэттью не оставил бы его в машине; Мэттью не отрицает его вывод. — А это значит, что мне тоже нужно присутствовать там.   
  
Мэттью внимательно смотрит на него снизу-вверх. Затем, когда Уилл уже почти готов прервать зрительный контакт, он вытаскивает пистолет из-за пояса сзади и протягивает ему.   
  
— Тогда вы его и возьмите.   
  
Уилл чувствует отголоски позавчерашней встречи, хотя кажется, что с просьбы у решетки камеры прошло несколько недель.  
  
Он принял возможность тогда, он принимает ее и сейчас.   
  
Пистолет удобно лежит в его руке.  
  
  


***

  
  
Они добираются до адреса, высланного по СМС, под глухой стук дворников, ворочающих по стеклу, и трескучий шорох обдающих машину капель.   
  
Уилл нервничает всю дорогу, но его собственные переживания уступают чужим, когда он бросает взгляд на Мэттью на пассажирском сидении. Тот смотрит в окно с меланхоличным, отрешенным выражением, плотно сцепив пальцы в замок; присутствуя только физически. Уилла не радует знать, как выглядит нервничающий (пытающийся скрыть свою нервозность) Мэттью.   
  
Вес пистолета на теле обнадеживает его, отзываясь служебными ассоциациями. По крайней мере, сперва.  
  
В назначенном месте их ждут черепа. Ярко расписанные сложными мексиканскими узорами, застывшие в беззвучном смехе, метровые черепа на окнах «Татуировки Трехо». Мэттью собирается выйти из машины, но Уилл останавливает его, уверенно положив руку ему на плечо.   
  
— Эй. Если что-то пойдет не так, помни, что нам легко хватит и восьми тысяч на первое время.  
  
Мэттью оборачивается к нему и удивленно смотрит в ответ, будто позабыл, что не один; Уилл чувствует, что так оно и есть. Мэттью медленно кивает и говорит:  
  
— Не глушите мотор, я скоро вернусь, мистер Грэм.   
  
Уилл возвращает кивок, поджав губы.   
  
Затем Мэттью открывает дверь и, накинув капюшон куртки, выходит на улицу, впуская в салон сладко отдающий озоном воздух и гомон сразу нескольких карет скорой помощи вдалеке. Уилл провожает Мэттью взглядом, пока тот, сунув руки в карманы, идет к утопающему в неоновой синеве входу. Он обменивается парой слов со смолящим сигарету под козырьком похожим на питбуля низкорослым и коренастым латиносом с наколотыми на щеке пятнами ягуара. И наблюдая за их взаимодейстивием, Уилл отчетливо видит, что хоть Мэттью и пробрался в этот мир, он не его часть. Что-то в нем с облегчением, крепко хватается за эту мысль.   
  
Когда Мэттью впускают в салон, Уилл засекает время.  
  
Встреча длится чуть меньше пятнадцати минут, за которые Уилл, пересекшись взглядом с латиносом-привратником, представляет порядок своих действий в случае необходимости вмешаться. И нервное возбуждение сменяется чувством легкого, хладнокровного равновесия, от неправильности которого сосет под ложечкой.   
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл понимает, что Мэттью не просто забрал деньги, произошло что-то еще, что-то, что все сместило, когда тот, ответив на вопрос о том, как все прошло («без проблем, деньги у меня»), довольным, легкомысленным тоном предлагает ему:  
  
— Вы должны быть голодны, а на ужин у нас остались одни объедки. Как насчет заехать в пиццерию? Обычно я не ем такую еду, но сегодня у нас есть повод отметить.  
  
Уилл хмурит брови, не давая себе раньше времени втянуться в ровную, радостную эмоцию, уже расслабляющую его линию плеч, и уточняет:  
  
— Возвращение долга?   
  
— Помимо более важных вещей, — мурлычет Мэттью в ответ и ерзает на сидении, устраиваясь поудобнее.   
  
Уилл прямо смотрит на него с большим сомнением, пользуясь тем, что нужно пропустить другую машину.  
  
— Окей. Так ты будешь говорить мне, что там произошло, или мне придется вытягивать из тебя информацию своими «мудацкими допросами»?   
  
Мэттью фыркает и показывает пальцем в окно, наружу:  
  
—  _Там_  я всего лишь забрал то, что мне причиталось. — Он выдерживает паузу и легко качает головой. — А все важное произошло после, здесь, — Мэттью протягивает руку к нему и Уилл удивляется тому, что не реагирует инстинктивной попыткой отстраниться, когда подушечка чужого пальца соприкасается с тем местом на его лбу, где традиционно расположен третий глаз. Через секунду Мэттью убирает палец, но не прежде чем добавляет: — Я освободил вас, а вы освободили меня, мистер Грэм.  
  
Уилл искренне не понимает, что происходит, понимая только то, что прав:  _хоть и пробрался туда, но не его часть_ , и после еще одного погружения в былые дела, это стало предельно ясно не ему одному.   
  
Уилл завороженно сопереживает тому, как что-то проламывается в человеке напротив него, когда тот улыбается ему — не нахальной, самодовольной ухмылкой, а с колебанием, будто не помня или не зная, как именно улыбаются с этим качеством, которому сам Уилл не может подобрать определение.  
  
Просто чтобы сказать что-то, Уилл хрипло соглашается:  
  
— Рад слышать, что мы с тобой в рассчете.  
  
— Нет, я сильно вам должен. Вы можете не понимать этого, но вы дали мне новое намерение. Спасибо.   
  
Мэттью мягко выталкивает последнее слово изо рта, и эмоция, заложенная в него, обволакивает Уилла, заставляя сердце биться тяжелыми толчками. Он неоправданно чувствует себя так, будто исцелил калеку, и тут же неосознанно распыляет свое внимание, направленное на другого, ухватывая блестящую в темноте салона влажность чужого лица (возвращался обратно, не утруждаясь прикрыть голову) и то, как намокшие волосы Мэттью чуть кудрявятся и, возможно, из-за этого его черты становятся мягче, и это несмотря на его серьезный и открытый,  _не отталкивающий_  взгляд, и совсем посторонне думая о том, что надо бы эхом спросить, что именно за намерение, потому что давая человеку намерение, ты ведь берешь ответственность за него на себя.   
  
Сзади оглушительно громко сигналят, Уилл дергается и, замешкавшись за поворотом, находится с обманчивыми, поверхностными словами:  
  
— Тогда нет нужды говорить, что пицца на тебе.   
  
— И не забудьте про напитки, — буднично подсказывает Мэттью, и Уилл слегка расслабляет руки на руле, меньше чувствуя себя скомпрометированным.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уже положив две большие, греющие ладони теплым картоном, аромантые коробки с пиццей в машину, Уилл осознает, какое качество так сильно его проняло: так улыбаются, когда чувствуют, что все будет хорошо.  
  
Он вспоминает о том, чтобы вернуть пистолет, сразу после этого.  
  
_Все будет хорошо_  по-настоящему окрыляет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST: Jefferson Airplane — White Rabbit   
> Juliane Werding — Geh Nicht In Die Stadt


	9. Сенсорное перенасыщение

Уинстон шумно зевает в углу.  
  
Их переведенный в режим минимальной громкости телевизор мерцает второй половиной «Большого Лебовски» у стены напротив кроватей. Уилл смотрит в экран, не отслеживая происходящее, оглушенный осознанием, что он действительно лежит на мягкой постели, смотрит телевизор, поев пиццы, пока снаружи беснуется южный шторм. И это после месяцев, в течение которых Фредерик пытался сломить его дух в подвале госпиталя, отказывая ему даже в роскоши постельного белья и подушки. После убийства.  
  
Разве такое возможно.  
  
В состоянии, похожем на оцепенение, Уилл раздумывает о том, что произошло с ним за последние полтора дня, о реальности и нереальности, важности и неважности вещей, потому что время заполночь располагает к подобным мыслям. Когда фильм подходит к концу, он собирается пойти в ванную, чтобы хотя бы смыть с языка привкус сыра, ветчины и томатной пасты, который слишком соленый, чтобы можно было списать его на напрашивающуюся в контексте его дум галлюцинацию и тем самым избавить себя от необходимости вставать.  
  
Он двигается по комнате предупредительно тихо, чтобы не потревожить улегшегося на соседней с его кровати Мэттью, который наконец сумел угомониться. А уже в ванной, в свете двух разных лампочек, вкрученных в светильник над зеркалом, Уилл размышляет о заставшей его врасплох оживленности его спутника после того, что произошло на встрече.  
  
Все это обеспечило его обширным материалом для анализа, в который он и ударяется, все-таки забравшись под теплый душ.  
  
Уилл с интересом воспринял представившуюся ему возможность взглянуть во внутреннюю жизнь Мэттью, когда тот начал пытаться как-то обуздать избыток энергии от охватившего его чувства легкости и правильности: шатаясь по номеру, «выстраивая отношения» с Уинстоном, боксируя с тенью, строя планы и шутливо подзуживая. Уилл охотно принял то, как такая деятельная дурашливость добавила формирующемуся в его голове профайлу Мэттью-не-только-убийцы еще больше человечности. А местами и некоторой харизматичности.  
  
Не говоря уже о том, что это поведение и этот настрой воспринимались самим Уиллом как достаточно ровная, воодушевляющая мелодия, и сами по себе скрасили ему вечер, даже в отрыве от раскованных, необременительных разговоров, нисколько не походивших на допрос. По правде говоря, он не проводил с кем-то время так непринужденно со времен посиделок с другим, таким же, как он тогда, ботаном Митчеллом Нельсоном в университетском общежитии. И довольно иронично, что и в тот раз они тоже в какой-то момент обсуждали песни The Doors.  
  
Было… уютно. Уилл ловит себя на том, что может представить себе такие разговоры с Мэттью и в будущем. Но мысли о том, во что оно пытается вылиться, на примере сегодняшнего, неизбежно его смущают.  
  
Так, после не предвещавшей ничего такого болтовни о рисовании (и Уилл действительно не понял, как, расслабившись в комфортной атмосфере, признался, что интересовался фотографией), после того, как Мэттью нарисовал ему Космо-Уинстона в скафандре на одной из салфеток, прилагавшейся к их пиццам, — Мэттью упомянул, что сам рисовал дизайны своих татуировок и предложил показать их ему. И какие-то несколько секунд Уилл даже был готов посмотреть на ожившие на чужой коже эскизы, прежде чем мысль о сопутствующем пересечении личного сразу в нескольких отношениях барьера, настигла его. Так что, он ограничился не улучшившим ситуацию прохладным отшучиванием про предшествовавший душевный стриптиз, которого ему хватило с лихвой. Снова уйдя в пространство между «да» и «нет».  
  
Уилл поджимает губы, внутренне разглядывая проблему со всех сторон, с наиболее четко определенным желанием избежать того момента, когда намеки истончатся, а заигрывания перестанут быть легко стелящимися комплиментами и точечеными провокациями и обретут сиплую нотку отчания. Как было у него самого с Аланой. Уилл не хочет заставлять никого проходить через подобное из-за него.  
  
Вернувшись в номер, тепло освещенный единственной оставленной им включенной разогревшейся лампой с тумбочки у его кровати, Уилл раздевается для сна и, на всякий случай, устанавливает будильник в своих заново обретенных часах; а уже накинув на ноги одеяло, слышит:  
  
— Мистер Грэм?  
  
Уилл думает, что в следующий раз скажет Мэттью, что тому правда стоит звать его по имени. Иначе он каждый раз вспоминает, что Мэттью мог бы быть его студентом, и в этом ему продолжает мерещиться что-то смутно неуместное. В конце концов, он учил раскрывать преступления, а не совершать их. Но кто-то наверху любит иронию.  
  
— Что такое? — Уилл наблюдает за тем, как Мэттью меняет положение на сидячее, заодно оттягивая необходимость дать ответ.  
  
Когда они встречаются взглядами, Уилл внутренне напрягается от перетекающего в него ощущения серьезности и обеспокоенности.  
  
— Расскажите мне про Луизиану.  
  
— Прямо сейчас? — Уилл рефлекторно глядит на часы, показывающие, что спать им, по их совместно утвержденному графику, осталось чуть больше шести часов.  
  
Мэттью не придает этому особого значения.  
  
— Почему нет? Это не займет слишком много времени.  
  
Уилл чувствует, что это неспроста, и, заинтересовавшись, тоже садится на кровати, подтягивая ноги к груди.  
  
— Тебе правда нужна сказка на ночь?  
  
Мэттью состраивает гримасу, качает головой, со скрипом, но все-таки признаваясь:  
  
— Плохое предчувствие мешает мне заснуть. Я был бы признателен вам за возможность отвлечься на рассказ.  
  
Уилл знает, что это дружеская просьба, исполнение которой он мог бы хотя бы перенести на завтра, но он не против пойти на уступку. Теперь он, скорее всего, все равно будет думать об их месте назначения. Уилл вздыхает, уставившись в потолок.  
  
— Что ты хочешь узнать?  
  
— Все сразу. Каково будет там жить.  
  
Уилл ухмыляется тому, как чужие слова пропитаны внушающей спокойствие определенностью. Каково будет, иное даже вовсе не рассматривается. Это вызывает расположение.  
  
Он думает о Луизиане. Думает о богатстве жизни там — таком, какое одновременно воодушевляет и успокаивает, настраиваясь на то состояние, в котором ностальгию можно будет свивать в слова.  
  
— Что же. — Уилл сглатывает, некомфортно посмеивается. — Ну. Если закрыть глаза на преступность, удушающее лето и ежегодную угрозу ураганов, то Луизиана прекрасна.  
  
Он говорит это совершенно искренне, зная, что звучит, как худший рекламщик на свете. Мэттью фыркает со своей кровати.  
  
— Вы знаете, как беспроигрышно начать сказку на ночь.  
  
— А, так ты хотел от меня сухую географическую сводку?  
  
— Что вы. Вы не правильно поняли, — Уилл слышит усмешку Мэттью, не оборачиваясь в его сторону, — я не жаловался.  
  
— Ну да, ну да. Нелепо было подумать, что тебе не понравится моя манера повествования.  
  
Уилл сам не знает, что рассчитывает услышать. По ощущениям — какой-то игривый, уваживающий его самооценку подкол, вежливо подчеркивающий дистанцию между ними; какие уже слышал до этого. Но Мэттью не говорит ничего, и с учетом того, что Уилл не хочет оборачиваться к нему, выходит, что он собственноручно, неоправданно сделал все более неловким.  
  
Убедившись, что Мэттью не собирается противоречить его же сделанному себе комплименту, Уилл откашливается и пробует начать заново — с общеобразовательной информации.  
  
— На самом деле, Луизиана могла бы быть своей собственной нацией, настолько ее ресурсы обширны и разнообразны. Популяция штата примерно равняется популяции Массачусетса, но у Луизианы в пять раз больше земли. Это очень много земли для жизни, для выращивания фруктов и овощей весь долгий южный аграрный сезон. Если умеешь ловить рыбу или охотиться, то можно жить на гораздо меньшую сумму, чем в переполненном и холодном северо-востоке. А рыбачить там можно где-угодно совершенно бесплатно: реки, рукава дельт, озера. Даже в Мексиканском заливе.  
  
На какое-то мгновение он снова на озере Мартина с мхом, свисающим с деревьев, с белыми цаплями и рясками, держащимися на воде волнующимся зеленым ковром, и его отцом, показывающим ему, как завязать узел на самодельной приманке.  
  
Уилл осекается и качает головой, поняв, что забылся и начал рассказывать всерьез, потому что память против воли развязывает ему язык.  
  
— Но тебе неинтересно это слушать.  
  
— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, продолжайте. Я весь внимание, — мурлычаще заверяет его Мэттью, и Уилл еще раз задумывается о странности ситуации, в которой он находится, рассуждая о своем бывшем доме посреди ночи, так, будто они с Мэттью давние друзья; и о том, что формльно можно было бы закончить рассказ на уже озвученном. — Я помню, Вы были полицейским в Новом Орлеане. Каково там?  
  
Про себя Уилл отмечает, что из Мэттью мог бы получиться приятный журналист-интервьюер, если бы не его интимная вкрадчивость.  
  
На контрасте, Уилл рубит предложения:  
  
— Жить в Новом Орлеане получается так же, как и везде. Либо ты находишь свою нишу, либо нет. Можно жить очень дешево, если найти неплохую работу. Но культура не шагает в ногу с остальной страной — никакого классического красно-голубого деления, занимающего умы остатка нации. Это космополитское смешение креольской культуры, наследия кажунов, ирландского вклада, который там совершенно не к месту, как и попадающиеся время от времени типичные северные янки, и пьяных моряков со всего мира.  
  
— Звучит как Диснейленд для взрослых, — задумчиво тянет Мэттью. — Почти как Вегас.  
  
— Так и есть, пока история и культура не обрушиваются на тебя сверху, — поправляет Уилл, слегка задетый поверхностным сравнением. — Ты нигде больше во всей этой стране не найдешь такие здания, такую музыку и такую еду.  
  
И со все меньшим внутренним сопротивлением, Уилл начинает рассказывать про районы города и их местные округи, представляя пальмовые деревья, магнолии, и цветы повсюду, и великолепную архитектуру, и праздненства по любому поводу, на которых мужчины с огромными руками в его детстве играли и пели печальные, благозвучные песни на французском. И описанное им самим, все это заново обретает полнокровие, перестает быть просто меланхолическим воспоминанием.  
  
Становится целью.  
  
И в какой-то момент Уилл отмечает про себя, что преданное внимание не перебивающего его больше Мэттью обеспечивает той же комфортностью, что и прекрасная акустика аудитории Академии ФБР.  
  
Но все же Мэттью прерывает его сентиментальные речи тягуче-насмешливым тоном:  
  
— Есть вообще что-нибудь, к чему стоит себя подготовить, чтобы не разочаровываться на месте?  
  
Увы, Уиллу не нужно долго думать.  
  
— Мусор. Банки из-под соды, контейнеры из-под табака и сигаретные окурки забивают обочины дороги целыми мусорными грядками. Но, — Уилл усмехается, припоминая анекдот из своей юности, — таким же способом избавляются и от холодильников, микроволновок и прочих вещей, которые можно подобрать и, как минимум, пустить на детали.  
  
— Клондайк для техника, — оценивает Мэттью с солидным профессиональным интересом и Уилл только кивает: так оно и есть.  
  
— А еще инфаструктура. Ездить по улицам там, как ездить по лунным кратерам. Справедливо говорят, что только пьяницы ездят прямо в Новом Орлеане, а все остальные петляют между выбоин… К сожалению, инновации плохо пробиваются во всей Луизиане из-за весьма неудачной совокупности коррупции, культуры и традиционного устоя.  
  
Уилл думает о могилах выше уровня земли, чтобы, когда город в очередной раз затопит, покойников не вымывало на улицы (но их вымывало, он видел их).  
  
— Не знаю, как ты к этому относишься, но там очень много насекомых. Пауков можно найти где-угодно.  
  
— И особенно в неподходящих местах?  
  
Уилл посмеивается.  
  
— Да, да, именно так. А в деревенских районах москиты летают роем. Тараканы такие большие, что можно поскользнуться, если попыться раздавить их ногой. Со мной и самим случалось.  
  
— Так вот откуда растут ноги вашего энтомологического прошлого.  
  
— Каюсь. А сверчки и цикады по вечерам почему-то всегда звучат созвучно…  
  
Уилл умолкает. Плотно сжимает губы — эта деталь резанула по сердцу. Он только сейчас осознал, что не слышал такого больше нигде и никогда. Помнить и искать такие вещи всюду, куда не подашься, должно быть, и значит — скучать, вспоминая о доме.  
  
Шорох чужой постели сообщает ему, что Мэттью вылез из-под одеяла.  
  
— В чем было дело? — спрашивает его спутник с какой-то тягостной для Уилла обыденностью. — Вы очевидно любите это место. Почему вы уехали?  
  
Уилл медленно, отрешенно задирает брови. Ответ держится в воздухе.  
  
— Всего было слишком много. Слишком много вуду и кларнетов, лодок и пончиков. Слишком много всего.  
  
Мертвых пьяниц, лежавших на крыльце магазинов, стриптизеров неопределенной половой принадлежности, на которых вечно глазели счастливые туристы из своих пуританских кукурузных полей Айовы, рекламы дома рабов и духов Мадам Лалори. И на фоне всего этого — почти органное звучание Миссиссиппи, упорно катившейся мимо, не признававшей ничего.  
  
— Слишком много смерти, слишком много жизни. Слишком, черт возьми, много. Это было почти как зараза. Сенсорное перенасыщение.  
  
И гораздо более удушающим, чем любое болотное лето, в которое можно принять прохладный душ и оставиться кондиционер включенным на ночь.  
  
— Но я не был в той атмосфере десятилетиями, и знаешь, что было вместо всего этого шума все это время? — Уилл фыркает, откидывая голову назад и выговоривает: — Ничего. Просто отсутствие чего-то там, где должно была быть безмятежность. Я думаю, что сейчас самое время вернуться. — Уилл не говорит это вслух, но думает, что он действительно заслужил это, после того, как избавил Чесапикский залив от Потрошителя и еще многих и многих других, мутивших воду кровью. — Удить рыбу, разговаривая, как рыбак, который любит ром, а не как столичный профессор. Чинить моторы и слушать кантри вечерами. Просто… быть. В стороне.  
  
— Я хочу разделить это с вами. — То, как Мэттью произносит это, заставляет Уилла наконец перевести взгляд на него. Хриплый полушепот завораживающе сочетается с его трепетным выражением лица и горящим убежденностью, ясным взглядом. — Так сильно хочу.  
  
Уилл рассматривает Мэттью, застывшего на краю кровати, — вбирая его преданность, и молодость, и другое, делающее его уязвимым. Уилл медленно моргает.  
  
— Ты ведь поэтому и здесь.  
  
Мэттью поднимается с кровати и, отслеживая его плавные движения крадущейся кошки, Уилл думает, что сам, полностью отдавая себе отчет, подал ему сигнал. Эта мысль не отзывается в нем вспышкой паники даже тогда, когда Уилл чувствует, как его матрас проседает под весом опустившегося на ее изножье Мэттью.  
  
Стена чужого волнения отдается сдавливающим его диафрагму ощущением, но Уилл обнаруживает, что на душе ему сделалось удивительно легко — и  _этого_  он боялся?  
  
— Мистер Грэм.  
  
— Уилл. — Уилл наблюдает за тем, как брови Мэттью вздрагивают, выдавая потрясенность; и как напрягаются крылья его носа, а зрачки расширяются. — Серьезно, просто «Уилл».  
  
Мэттью, по всей видимости, безотчетно, кивает, и повторяет за ним:  _Уилл_ , — с таким видом, будто ему только что вручили реликвию.  
  
Он начинает заново, сморщив лоб тем, как задирает брови для пущей выразительности:  
  
—  _Уилл_. Я не хочу недопонимания.  
  
— О, тебя было достаточно легко увидеть насквозь с самого начала.  
  
— Я был бы идиотом, пытаясь спрятать чувства от эмпата.  
  
— Вместо этого, ты давал мне их распробовать.  
  
Мэттью отводит глаза, сдавленно проговаривая:  
  
— Мне становится сложно думать, когда вы говорите за меня.  
  
Уилл слышит, что это не интеллектуальное, а  _чувственное_  признание, что Мэттью говорит о своих  _ощущениях_ , и едва не давится воздухом от бесхитростной интимности его слов. Уилл привык, что от него пытаются прятать свои подлинные ощущения, что его проницательности тем более боятся на близкой дистанции, что ему просто не показывают. Не доверяют.  
  
У него пересохло во рту; он смотрит на Мэттью во все глаза.  
  
— Я не хочу доставлять вам дискомфорт. Но не быть уверенным морально тяжело. Я не смог придумать лучшего способа поговорить об этом, кроме как вот так.  
  
— То есть, загнав в угол? — уточняет Уилл с беззлобным сарказмом, чтобы почувствовать насколько это на самом деле не так.  
  
— Лучше сейчас, чем позже. — Мэттью снова обращается к нему так, будто ласково притрагивается: —  _Уилл_. Вы сложный, глубокий человек. Все, что вы делаете и говорите, вызывает во мне только уважение и симпатию с первого дня, как я вас увидел. И я не требую отдачи. Я могу следовать и я могу смотреть издалека. — Уилл слышит: «я знаю, каково не иметь, и научил себя и этому тоже». — Но я должен знать.  
  
Мэттью делает паузу.  
  
— Может ли у меня быть хоть какой-то шанс.  
  
Уилл уверен, что либо по его лицу в этот момент нельзя сказать ничего, либо все. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он меняет позу, складывая ноги по-турецки.  
  
— Я бы угнал машину тогда, если бы его не было.  
  
Номер захлестывает тишина. Только завывания ветра за окном доносятся издалека.  
  
Затем: шорох постели, когда Мэттью подсаживается чуть ближе к нему. Он не делает ничего больше, все еще нерешительный. Зачарованный. Уилл знает, что если бы он сейчас был с женщиной, то происходящее не затрудняло бы его ни одной из приходящих на ум отговорок, сомнений и опасений. Но разве разница так велика?  
  
Ее вовсе нет, когда Уилл протягивает руку и тянет Мэттью к себе за ворот футболки.  
  
Разве что, ощущения от щетины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST: Interpol — All The Rage Back Home


	10. Хорошая попытка

Они с Мэттью собираются выехать рано, но выходит недостаточно рано.  
  
Мэттью просыпается первым, выходит ему за кофе и выгулять Уинстона, пока Уилл встает — с чувством, что сегодняшний день уже случился, похожим на то, как оно ощущалось, когда он отпускал Мэттью на убийство в больничном корридоре. Будто часы остановились и умолкли.  
  
Проходит не так много времени, прежде чем Уилл представляет, как к мотелю подъезжают машины, рассекая оставшиеся после вчерашнего ливня лужи. Параноидальная фантазия перехлестывает в реальность, когда раздается громкий стук в дверь. Уилл не может быть уверен, что это не очередной заговор его разума против него же.  
  
Он зовет:  
  
— Кто это?  
  
В ответ в дверь стучает настойчивее, ускореннее, и это все, что ему нужно знать. Уилл прикрывает глаза на секунду, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
— Можете вышибать дверь.  
  
Они вряд ли слышат его, но с хрустом выносят дверь, как будто только ждали команды.  
  
Уилл сразу же показательно растопыривает свои руки и без протестов позволяет повалить себя на еще разобранную постель двум агентам, которых он не знает в лицо. Они зачитывают ему обвинение его в предумышленном убийстве доктора Ганнибала Лектера; его права. Проводят осмотр на оружие. Краем глаза, Уилл видит, как помимо агентов в помещение входят — скромно, как испытывающие неловкость гости, — Зеллер и Прайс. Его реплика обращена скорее к ним:  
  
— Пожалуйста, но в такой одежде не спрячешь пушку. — Он все еще в спальном, не считая накинутого поверх халата.  
  
Уилл не может не отметить про себя, что в прошлый раз все проходило иначе, практически в узком семейном кругу, но тогда он еще был подведшим своим, а не беглым преступником. И думает о том, что всем проживающим в мотеле будет о чем посудачить сегодня утром.  
  
Когда его запястья схвачены наручниками, а место осмотрено (в том числе, и на наличие взрывчатки, и это вовсе абсурдно — зачем бы им с Мэттью взрывчатка?), Джимми кричит, что все чисто. Уилл слышит степенные, тяжелые шаги и, подняв взгляд, видит руки в карманах знакомого шерстяного пальто.  
  
Его заставляют сесть рывком под локти.  
  
Уилл искренне удивляется тому, как всего за пару дней Джек, кажется, поседел сильнее, чем за весь последний охотничий сезон Потрошителя. Но тогда ведь он и не знал, чем/кем он обедал в гостях у своего хорошего приятеля-доктора. Уиллу достаточно одного мгновения, чтобы понять: теперь Джек знает. Кроме того, видно, что Джек не спал все время с момента его побега, и Уилл почти чувствует вину за то, что замечательно выспался, несмотря на то, что заснул под утро.  
  
Джек в ответ осматривает его тем самым взглядом, который, должно быть, полжизни тренирует перед зеркалом.  
  
Уилл был морально готов к ярости или презрению, но видит только пробивающееся из-под маски усталости разочарование. Очевидно, что какая-то часть Джека рассчитывала найти его связанным,  _похищенным_ , а вовсе не прохлаждающимся в поездке после непростительной вещи. Впрочем, такой ли непростительной — Уилл всего лишь украл его реванш («А ты думаешь, что я не смогу обойти закон, Уилл?»), чем, возможно, спас его репутацию.  
  
Джек негромко требует:  
  
— Оставьте нас.  
  
Зеллер и Прайс схватывают сразу, а замешкавшиеся незнакомые оперативники нуждаются в дополнительном нетерпеливом уточнении, слышали ли они Джека, чтобы поспешить убраться из его зоны видимости.  
  
Уилл испытывает чувство дежа вю, припоминая сходный эпизод в обсерватории. Только сейчас на мертвеца нельзя взглянуть. Что не делает его присутствие менее ощутимым.  
  
— Уилл.  
  
— Джек.  
  
Джек принимается расхаживать по номеру.  
  
— То была хорошая попытка.  
  
— Недостаточно хорошая, раз вы здесь. Что нас выдало?  
  
— Уинстон. Поэтому за любимыми собаками обычно и не возвращаются перед побегом.  
  
— Где Мэттью?  
  
Уилл хочет услышать, что Джек  _и сам хотел бы узнать это от него_ , но нет. Джек заинтересованно, с сомнением приподнимает бровь на его использование имени.  
  
— Снаружи. Задержан. Уинстон с ним. — И затем, без перехода: — Значит, вы двое узнали друг друга в госпитале?  
  
От Уилла не укрывается взгляд, который Джек бросает на обе их разобранные постели.  
  
— Как знаешь дом, который не замечая проходишь день за днем, не догадываясь, что через него будет лежать путь к отступлению.  
  
У Джека всегда была слабая переносимость поэтических сравнений, поэтому он останавливается напротив, в двух шагах от Уилла, и спрашивает, нависая:  
  
— Почему? Почему? — первое слово выходит обвинением, а второе уже обидой.  
  
Уилл спрашивает себя, был ли Джек тем, кто нашел тело. Напряжение в зоне его бровей говорит Уиллу, что в глубине души Джек все еще помнит, что Ганнибал был его другом, и в определенном смысле, тот по-прежнему им остается. Уилл знает, как сложно соединить оба образа воедино на своем опыте — у него самого на это ушли месяцы сомнений в собственном восприятии. И при всей рациональности Джека, прямо сейчас он, Уилл, олицетворение того, что сделало его друга его заклятым врагом и самым жестоким маньяком, какого знал Балтимор.  
  
Уилл делает вид, что не понимает суть вопроса и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Потому что он мой друг. Мне пришлось завести новых друзей, когда я обнаружил, что на старых нельзя было положиться. — Возможно, он формулирует это как упрек, но это просто факт.  
  
Уилл смотрит на руки Джека, сжимающиеся в кулаки, и на то, что загнанное туда, держалось под поверхностью, но вышло на нее от одного его вида. Ком ярости, тоски и боли. Уилл почти готов посоветовать Джеку ударить по стене, чтобы полегчало. Но зная его (Джек запретил себе возможность надлома), поступает милосерднее, возвращая разговор в деловое русло:  
  
— Что ты сейчас видишь, Джек?  
  
— Друга, которого я сделал убийцей. На этот раз по-настоящему.  
  
— Значит, ничего не изменилось.  
  
Джек тяжело вздыхает, но это единственное, что выбивается из его собранности.  
  
— Изменилось.  
  
Уилл медленно кивает. Этим тоном за ним признали то, что именно он из них двоих в комнате обладает выстраданным моральным превосходством, и это наибольшее, чего он добьется от него. Джек не скажет ему напрямую, что он был прав все это время, потому что и оно грозит подвести его к так напрашивающемуся надлому.  
  
— Где они были?  
  
— В потайном подвале. Его не было на официальных планах дома.  
  
Уилл представляет себе холодильники, бесшумно работающие в темноте.  
  
— Реконструкция была бы постоянной инсталляцией в твоем Музее злых умов… Там были маринованные трофеи?  
  
Уилл не хочет ковыряться в этой ране, потому что, на самом деле, эта победа — без победителя; он спрашивает из-за останков Беверли. Он надеется, что те не успели пойти в рацион доктора Лектера, догадываясь, что эта его надежда напрасна,  _ведь он бы не удержался_.  
  
— Да. Но не только они. — Джек смотрит на него с сожалением и через секунду Уилл понимает почему, через секунду меняется вообще все. — Мы нашли Эбигейл Хоббс. Живой.  
  
Уилл сглатывает.  
  
— Что?..  
  
Каким-то образом его мысль —  _вот почему Джек искал его, это его извинение_  — летит вперед чувств.  
  
— Он держал ее в заложницах. Промывал мозги. Такова ее версия. — Тон Джека официален, но его язык тела одно сплошное недоверие.  
  
И Уилл думает, дезориентированный, что это не было правдой с ее отцом. Не было правдой с Ником Бойлом, когда Ганнибал вынудил его заступиться за Эбигейл (за себя). И вероятно не правда сейчас. Заключение, которое Уилл выносит, не приносит ему радости:  
  
— И единственная версия, которая осталась.  
  
Джек жестом показывает ему подниматься. Действительно, они ведь конвоир и преступник, им пора уходить. Уилл делает, как ему велено. Джек поджимает губы с почти стыдливым выражением, но это же Джек, поэтому «почти», и спрашивает, прежде чем для устрашения наставить на него пистолет.  
  
— Ты веришь в нее? В эту версию.  
  
И можно подумать, что они снова нуждающийся в совете глава поведенческого отдела ФБР и его консультат. Но мнение, которое Уилл озвучивает, и профессиональное, и личное:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Когда они выходят в корридор, Уилл сам снова заговаривает с Джеком, в последний раз за эту их встречу.  
  
— Джек. Я могу попросить тебя о чем-то, как друга?  
  
— Ты можешь попросить, но я не могу гарантировать, что просьба будет исполнена.  
  
Уилл усмехается.  
  
— Дайте нам соседние камеры.  
  
Джек ничего ему не отвечает.  
  
  


***

  
  
Так получается, и тому вряд ли бы нашлось объяснение сколько-нибудь обоснованное стандартным протоколом действий при задержании, что Уинстона в его переноске помещают в ту же машину, в которую сажают Уилла. Пес беспокойно скулит из-за происходящего вокруг, но Уилл может немного утешить его разговорами.  
  
Когда Зеллер и Прайс садятся в машину и захлопывают двери, Джимми, сидящий на водительском, не берется за руль сразу же.  
  
— Брайан, а ты знаешь, что я подумал? — говорит он, преувеличенно оживленным тоном.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что если прокуратура снимет обвинение, в знак признательности за то, что было сделано для всего штата Мэрилэнда, то, может быть, убийство Ганнибала Лектера будет оформлено, как самозащита. С соответствующим наказанием.  
  
— Да ну? Так и подумал?  
  
— Интересно, не правда ли?  
  
— Чего только не приходит тебе в голову, конечно.  
  
Они замолкают, как актеры, дожидающиеся следующей реплики по сценарию, и Уилл негромко, искренне благодарно говорит:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
В этот момент одна из машин кавалерии Бюро отъезжает и через оцепленную стоянку Уилл видит сидящего в другом таком же «Джипе» Мэттью. Тот тоже оборачивается, будто почувствовав на себе его взгляд.  
  
Происходит короткий молчаливый диалог, в конце которого Уилл усмехается и качает головой, а Мэттью шлет ему ободряющее подмигивание. Мол, они увидятся уже совсем скоро, и Уилл согласен с тем, что так оно и будет.  
  
Он уже не может дождаться.  
  
Машина трогается.  
  
Уилл смотрит в небо, постепенно расчищающееся от туч.  
  
В нем летают две птицы.  
  
 **Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST: Blue Oyster Cult — Burnin' For You


End file.
